The Dream Walker
by Hero Genkaku
Summary: What happens when a stranger appears in Link's dream with a haunting melody and a plea for help? Is it another minon of Gannon or is it something more? A WW Fic! Please R&R!
1. Dreams into Reality

Link didn't know where he was, as far as he could see was total darkness. It stretched out far and beyond. He could see himself though; there was a light above him emanating from somewhere.  
  
And then, as if on cue, he could faintly hear noises. Very faint at first, seemingly coming from the far distances, but they were getting louder, and fast. Soon he could distinguish them, but they came to him like a flash flood, crashing into him. Link covered his ears in pain, wincing.  
  
The noise was all around him now, so many noises. Through the din, he could hear what sounded to be like millions of people shouting and swords clashing. The pounding of horses hooves the tore into the ground like thunder, could be heard. Then he heard evil sinister laughter and at this point, opened his eyes. To his surprise the dark landscape was replaced by a grey sea of haunting mirages. Faces floated before him, scenes, pictures, but they were gone and replaced in a blink of an eye, so he could not distinguish what he was looking at. But he tried his damn hardest still, and eventually managed to get a few glimpses of people and scenes.  
  
He held on to this memory as if his life depended on it. Before he even began to wonder about the meaning of it all, he heard a faint melody coming somewhere behind him. It was soft but clear. And its music was airy suggesting it was a wind instrument. He turned to look behind him and as he did so, the ghostly mirages faded away to a foggy scene of gray.  
  
Link could still hear the music and he focused his attention in that direction. He squinted his eyes as if to pierce the fog, to find the source. The music like the mirages before seemed to get louder. Who ever or what ever was playing was slowly coming towards him.  
  
"Who's there?" The boy called instinctively tensing every muscle. But only the soft and haunting melody came back to him. It was a little sad, and strangely familiar to him. Strangely, because he never recalled ever hearing it before in his life, but some how, he felt as if he should know it.  
  
Or that he had known it at one time.  
  
After this thought, he began to relax as it seemed that who ever it was, posed no threat. Certainly not one of Gannon's evil minions could produce such a beautiful music that could court his soul the way this song did.  
  
Soon after a bit of anxiety and fear, a shadow appeared within the fog. From the outlines, Link could distinguish that it wasn't a monster, but a human. And it wasn't Gannon for this one wasn't bulky but a slight yet well- built young man. Considerably taller and well equipped Link surmised from the rough outlines.  
  
But that was all he could see, the dark shape outlines. The fog made it hard to see and he dared not to step from his spot. The figure kept walking steadily, all the while playing. It was like the figure was speaking to Link through the notes in its music. Link listened and could feel the song in every part of his body. It was gentle and yet commanding, sad, yet sweet, playful, yet full of meaning. Before he knew it, Link had one hand swaying each way, a finger playing as the baton. It was as if he were conducting the winds. And the mysterious performer only too happily obliged its music flowing more spiritedly.  
  
In this strange place, music surrounded the two, Link continued to conduct, never wanting the song to end, and the performer played to the young boy's content. But soon, the song drew to an end, and Link was faced with the shrouded performer who now stood in front of him. And while Link was sure he was a friend and not foe, the figure never dared to cross the small barrier of fog.  
  
He looked up to this strange friend, a slight smile on his face. He couldn't see the features of the young man (at least Link figured he was a man) but Link felt that he was smiling in turn. And slowly, the stranger held out his hand to Link within the foggy barrier.  
  
"What? What is it you want?" Link asked uncertainly. The figure only kept his hand outstretched, and it was then that Link realized that there was something in his hand, but he couldn't make it out. "Who are you?" The boy asked again. "Are you some one I know? What's your name?" But the figure remained silent, only offering his small gift.  
  
Finally, after gathering a bit of his courage, Link timidly raised his own hand and reached forward, his eyes never leaving the dark figure.  
  
Link blinked in that second and found himself hurtling back through the darkness, flying at neck breaking speed on wings that he couldn't see, guided somewhere he didn't know.  
  
He could feel himself being drawn back to reality after only a few seconds of flying, wildly looking around in the dark landscape, he blinked again and caught a glimpse of the shrouded fog field, and of his mysterious visitor bathed in the gray and white, standing alone.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Link's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Link! WAKE UP!" King of the Red Lions ordered. The small boy wheezed trying to catch his breath. It was one intense experience. He sat up finding that he was in a boat. Link weakly smiled at his concerned boat.  
  
"S, sorry about that, "Link apologized. He noted the concerned look upon the wooden lion's face and asked, "Did I scream or anything?"  
  
The Red Lion shook his head, rocking the boat a little. "No, but you were thrashing around a bit murmuring things in your sleep, that must have been one heck of a dream!"  
  
Link leaned upon the side of the boat allowing his hands to trail into the ocean waters; the cool salty breeze gently tousled his blond hair.  
  
"Yeah, it was." The boy said. "It felt strange, like it wasn't a dream. And there was somebody there."  
  
"Somebody?" His companion asked a little interested.  
  
"I don't know who." Link said eyes never averting from the sea. "He was surrounded by fog. But he played this song, it was so bizarre." After awhile, the boy sighed and faced his mystical companion, a light smile on his face. "Oh well, it was probably nothing, it was just a dream. But I just can't get this song out of my head."  
  
Hero Genkaku: Ah, hoped you liked this fic so far, sorry to end it right there, it seems most inappropriate doesn't it? But I'm going to keep building it and if you don't understand what's going on now, you will soon. ^^ 


	2. Premonitions and a Shard

The two had sailed upon the ocean for awhile with Link scanning his in- credible map that his weird friend named Tingle gave him. But while his young eyes searched the parchment trying to pinpoint a triforce's shard, his mind was distracted by the strange dream he had early that afternoon. He tried so hard to push the dream to the back of his mind, but it would not stay forgotten. The images that were shown to him piqued his interests so.  
  
And that haunting song that the stranger shrouded in fog played, kept going on over and over in his mind. He could still remember it fresh and clear. He also pondered the scenes that flashed ever so briefly even questioning if they had really been what he saw.  
  
One in particular had been a scene with a horse, which was strange for Link had never seen a real life horse because they were so rare to small islands. But this horse was so beautiful and he found himself longing to see one just like it. Link felt a sudden pang of sadness, as if missing the mare.  
  
He shook his head, small green cap hitting his small shoulders lightly.  
  
"That's crazy." Link murmured with out realizing it.  
  
"What is crazy young one?" Red Lion turned so that he could see Link out of the corner of his eye. "Have you miss-guessed the correct location of the shard?"  
  
The small boy let out a groan as he rolled up his map. "No, that's not it."  
  
"So then we are on the right track." Link suddenly heard the Red boat chuckle. "I would have figured that as distracted as you were, we may have gotten ourselves lost."  
  
Link ungracefully slumped against the handrail of the boat. "I've had a lot on my mind lately, and this weird dream isn't helping any."  
  
"Ah, the dream again, it is bothering you still? Perhaps it is a premonition." The Red Lion said with all seriousness.  
  
"Premonition? Come on, that stuff isn't real. And even if it was, I'm not that special." Link casted his gaze out to sea once again.  
  
The Red Lion curved his long neck fully, so that he could look upon the young boy.  
  
"Link, in the ancient times of Hyrule, premonitions were not uncommon, in fact, the coming of the Hero of Time was also a premonition as well."  
  
Link propped his head upon his hand exchanging a skeptical glance. "Okay, but that was ancient times, and look at now. No one even foresaw the 'coming of Gannon'. That stuff doesn't happen now."  
  
"That is because no one is inept to this gift, and even if there are ones who are, they simply don't believe it. As I recall, the age of the Hero of Time was foreseen by a young princess at that era. It would not be hard to believe that you may have that gift as well." Red Lions said gruffly.  
  
Link was silent considering things, and King of the Red Lions reassumed his watchful gaze ahead. The boy clad in green felt as if the Red Lion had more to say, and a moment later he did;  
  
"Tell me, what was your dream about? I know you have been puzzling over this since you first woke, I can read it clearly on your face."  
  
When the Red Lion saw the young hero hesitate, he became a little more concerned. He was Link's most trusted confidant and always was there to lead the boy, so of course he could not help but feel like a father for Link.  
  
The small blond finally looked to him eyes flickered, perplexed. And then, as if something clicked over in his mind, the boy turned away. It was as if he had just ignored the urge to speak of something that troubled him deep down.  
  
"Link?"  
  
Link gave a little nothing smile trying to reassure his companion. But his eyes were different, more guarded now.  
  
"I think we're really close to the triforce shard." He said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Link."  
  
The boy began to prepare the sails but he quickly replied "I'll tell you on the way."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That is quite the strange dream." Red Lions said as they cruised along to the destination.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it." Link peered through his sister's treasured spy- glass, trying to find the tell-tale sign of the sunken treasure. "I really don't know what to think of it, and to tell the truth it's really beginning to creep me out."  
  
Red Lions looked around the area as well.  
  
"I cannot say so much for it is pretty vague. But you did say your visitor in the fog played a song, and it was familiar to you yet you've never heard it before. Perhaps it is like the case of Medli or Makar."  
  
Link lowered his spy glass, a weird look on his face, "What? You mean like I could be a sage or something?"  
  
"That's not possible, since you are already recognized as the Hero. You'd have your job cut out for you if you had two titles." The red boat chortled. Link pondered this over a bit and nodded.  
  
"Then maybe I should talk to Medli about it. Maybe she can help me. I think if anyone can interpret things, she may."  
  
The red boat rocked gently as Red Lions nodded his head. "Very good idea, a sage is wise beyond their years, and very good at matters such as these. Speaking of which, Link, do you remember the song in your dream?"  
  
"Of course, it's only on my mind like every other minuet."  
  
"May I hear it?"  
  
Link let out a small laugh then. "I don't know about that. It was kind of preformed on an instrument. I don't know how I could match that, and I don't think you'd want to hear me sing. I have a tin ear."  
  
"I'll take my chan~" But it never had a chance to finish before link interrupted with a cry of surprise.  
  
"There! Over there! King of the Red Lions do you see it?!" The boat looked to where the small youth was pointing and saw a column of light rising from the depths of the sea.  
  
The boy was unable to keep still, reminding the old boat that Link was still just a child despite his hero status. The boat cruised to the spot marked by light, and as they approached the light faded away, but they were ready with the grappling claw and it was immediately lowered into the water's depths.  
  
Link was leaning over the boat's side, and Red Lion could see the excitement and interest in the boy's eyes. Finally, the boat gave a small little tug, a sign that the hook latched on to something, and soon an old iron-clad treasure chest broke to the surface. It was encrusted with years of rust and coral, but Link was able to open it none the less.  
  
Light exploded from with in and Link shielded his eyes for a moment before leaning over and dipping momentarily into the huge box. He struggled a bit, little feet kicking in the air, and finally the boy pulled himself out with the source of the light.  
  
A triforce shard.  
  
"You did it Link! You found a piece of the triforce!" The old boat said happily. Link was speechless as he examined the shard. It was as if it were made of gold but glowed of it's own accord. But that wasn't what got to Link. He could feel a faint stir of power emanating from the shard itself. It was warm in his hands and seemed to penetrate his skin. He thought he heard echoes of faint whispers coming from everywhere and yet no where at all. And suddenly upon impulse or something more, he held the Triforce shard to his chest, feeling its weak pulse of power. He wasn't sure why he did that, but he could only describe it as embracing a forgotten friend.  
  
Before he realized what was happening, he saw his whole world washed in pure white light, and then he was hit by a barrage of flashes, voices, sounds, and then he saw nothing more. 


	3. Forgotten Wish

Link opened his eyes slowly, his mind in a whirl. It took a minuet for everything to come into focus and him to realize that he was on his back, staring at the sky. Only.  
  
"The sky is grey?" He said out loud. Slowly he rolled onto his side and pushed himself onto his elbows wincing as he felt the dull throb in his head more clearly. That's when he got a good look at his surroundings.  
  
"A forest? Where am I?" Link's eyes widened and he suddenly realized something else. "King of Red Lions! Where, where are you? King of Red Lions!!?" Link cupped his hands to his mouth. But his voice echoed as if he were the only living thing in the silent forest. As Link's vision panned out the whole area he saw only grey, soundless forest. His hands dropped to his sides as something else hit him.  
  
"This looks as Hyrule Castle was in it's sealed state. Where am I? Is this a dream or a memory?" But silence only answered him. As the young hero walked around, he realized that the forest was vast, far bigger than the Forest Haven. And after a bit more walking, he found small structures constructed out of the bases of trees. Interesting enough, they were all the perfect size for Link, and he walked in and out of the small houses looking around.  
  
The still life waterfall he spied beside some more houses only confirmed his growing suspicions. Link saw small suspension bridges running all over the forest village, obviously constructed by small hands. Why, it seemed that children had inhabited the village! However, while a small search turned up nothing, Link came across a small tree house that stood out against the rest. Stood out, because it's base was adorned with little pictures. Interested, he came to the base of this particular tree house, taking notice of a sign staked at it's front.  
  
The green -clad boy ran a hand along it's rough edges examining it's writing.  
  
"It's in. Hylian." Link sighed. He wasn't sure but it was a pretty good bet it was. Moving on he looked upon the tree's base to inspect it's drawings more closely. It was a child's picture, the different shades suggested color, and it showed a person that was clothed very much like himself. Link didn't know what to make of this discovery, but he got very excited.  
  
"Maybe there's something else up there that I can find that may explain things better." And the boy was up the ladder in no time, finding a small cozy room not unlike the other houses he had already seen below. It came equipped with the usual wooden bed, tables and chairs. He looked upon the walls to find a few papers tacked to them, but like before he couldn't read them.  
  
Discouraged, Link plopped ungracefully onto the bed and wondered what he should do now.  
  
"What is this place? Where am I?"  
  
Link.  
  
Link's head shot up and he looked around alarmed.  
  
"Who said that!? Who's there?!"  
  
Link.  
  
There was a small movement at the corner of his eye, and Link flew from his seat into the opposite direction, body poised and ready. But he didn't see what it was, and Link looked around confused.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hard slap in the back of his head and he flew forward, kissing the ground. He heard a faint laughter; small, almost sounding like bells. As the poor boy picked himself up from the floor, he caught something whisking out the door, leaving a trail of white light behind in its wake.  
  
It was a fairy.  
  
"Wait..Fairy wait!" Link raised a hand and was about to run after it when he noticed a paper upon the table. Upon it was written letters that he could not recognize and he realized it was in Hylian again. He stared at the parchment and felt that there was some kind of urgency to it. But he couldn't read it. Frustrated he shoved it into his pocket and ran out.  
  
"Fairy! Fairy where are you?" The boy called. Link's eyes darted every which way trying to catch sight of it. "Fairy!" He shouted.  
  
I have waited so long Link.  
  
The soft female voice floated to him, sounding happy yet, sad.  
  
"How do you know my name?" The boy looked around trying to find where she hid. "Who are you?"  
  
It's been a long time.  
  
Finally, he spotted her, the fairy. She danced playfully at the entrance of a tunnel at the other end of the village. Link saw why it had been so hard to find her; she like everything else in this world was totally drained of color so familiar to fairies.  
  
He ran to where she was as fast as his small legs could carry him, but she did not wait for him, instead she fled into the tunnel making it clearly obvious that he was to follow her. Laughter trailed after like sounds of dainty bells.  
  
"Fairy! Wait for me!" Link cried out as he was loosing sight of her through the twists and turns in the tunnels. Soon, he could not tell where he had come from or what direction was which, and as he had feared, he lost her.  
  
He looked around but every direction looked the same and he could not pin point a direct route.  
  
"I don't even know where I'm going." Link murmured under his breath. An involuntary shudder ran up his spine as he realized he was very lost, and very much alone. It was a terrible feeling that gripped his heart with cold claws. "I'm lost. Where do I go now?" The small boy picked a direction and walked forward forcing the lump in his throat down. Bravely, he held his head up determined not to lose heart. But every turn he took seemed to lead nowhere at all, and he began to wonder if he was going in a circle. As Link began to slip into despair, he heard a faint music. It was so faint that he wondered if it was even there, and strained his ears.  
  
It was.  
  
"If I use the music, I can probably get out of here."  
  
It was easier said than done, and many times Link had to close his eyes and trust only his ears to find the way. Much to his relief the scenery began to change and the music got louder.  
  
"That music, it's the same instrument I heard before. But the song is different. It's more.."  
  
Familiar.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he ran forward out of the forest maze and into another one. But he was not scared, for he heard the music and it encouraged him, guiding him. And soon he stepped out into a small clearing, a tree stump centered and the ruins of a temple a little farther ahead. Its stairs had long since been destroyed showing no visible way up. But the song was clearer now and told Link that it's source was here.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" He asked knowing full well there was. The song kept playing away unmindful of the boy's question. Link realized that the music was floating from somewhere above probably from the top of the plat form of the broken stair well. But he could not see even on his tiptoes.  
  
"Um, excuse me. Are you the same one from before? Sir?"  
  
Music, happy and sweet came back down to him. Link thought of something and reached into his pocket producing the paper left behind.  
  
"Sir, did you leave this for me?" More music.  
  
Link wasn't sure how to continue or even if he should. Was the guy even listening? Was it even the same one? He was about to put the paper away when he noticed the writings upon it began to spin, it morphed and conformed into something different, and slowly the writing became legible.  
  
"H, E, L.." Link read out the letters as they came but at last, when the paper could be fully readable, his eyes widened as his mind took in the one word message.  
  
"Help. Who needs help? Are you asking me for help?"  
  
The Music kept playing but Link could feel something different now, but he didn't know how to describe it. Like the Player was waiting. The song became commanding then, and seemed to wrap itself around Link. Despite all the questions he had in his mind, and the pain it caused his head to think of it all, Link raised his hands once more and began to move with each note, indicating all the highs and lows of the song.  
  
And it seemed the player was pleased, for the song moved to the boy's rhythm. In the middle of it all Link heard the distinctive sounds of tiny bells, and he opened his eyes to find the fairy hovering near by. She said nothing but hovered to and fro. He wanted to call to her, and had the sudden impulse to shout her name. But he did not know her name. As if reading his mind the Fairy took to the air high above him and disappeared from sight above the Stair less platform.  
  
A sudden gust of winds picked up from beneath Link causing him to stop his conducting, and with it so did the music. A whirlwind of leaves swirled angrily about him blinding his vision of the forest, soon it became too thick to see through, and in a blink of an eye, and Link felt the sudden rush as he was ripped away from the forest with such force. He wondered in that moment if someone was trying to prevent him from staying longer.  
  
But he didn't have long to play with the thought when he looked back and saw that he was being whisked high above the forest. Link for a fleeting moment saw a figure standing in the shadows of the Temple's entrance, the fairy bobbing by its side.  
  
It was the last image Link saw as the darkness engulfed him and then shattered.  
  
And then he awoke. 


	4. Always Watching

"Hey, you okay?" A voice asked him.  
  
"Uhh..Yeah, but my head kinda hurts." Link answered eyes trying to adjust from the sleep. Everything was a blur and he could make out fuzzy shapes, but soon everything became sharp and he saw the ceiling of a house and could feel the warmth of blankets wrapping his body.  
  
"Where, am I?"  
  
A young girl whom he faintly remembered came into view. "You're on Windfall Island. I found you unconscious in your boat. You're lucky to have drifted to this island Link."  
  
"Mila?" Link managed to say, his tongue felt sluggish and his throat dry.  
  
The former rich girl tucked a stray lock of dirty blond hair behind her ear. Her face was smudged with dirt but there was still a certain beauty about her that Link found attractive. And with all the past visits to the Island, the two had become friends.  
  
"Aye. Now that we know your memory is in tact, I know you'll be fine." The poor girl smiled a bit."  
  
Link forced himself to sit up and found he was in a small room. "How long have I been out?"  
  
A shrug. "A little more than two days."  
  
Link raised a brow at her. "Where you, where you with me the entire time?"  
  
At this, Mila's eyes widened and she turned away quickly. "Of course! I found you so you were my responsibility! I couldn't just dump you onto another person."  
  
"I'll have to re pay you for your care." Link said. Mila turned back to him then all in a huff. She had her hands on her hips in a no-nonsense-pose if Link ever saw one.  
  
"Don't you dare! I will not take money for a favor that I am returning." A warm smile.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something? Did I say anything or scream in my sleep."  
  
Again there was a slight smile. "You know it's not very becoming of a hero. I'm sure the Hero of Time would never of embarrassed himself like that."  
  
"That's not fair Mila, I can't defend myself when I sleep like that." Link griped. At this, she swatted him upon his head sharply, wagging a finger at him.  
  
"Don't be that way. Just be a man and accept your fault. You are going to be the new hero of time right?"  
  
The smile from Link's face faded when he heard Mila say this. " The new hero of time?"  
  
She nodded. " Yes you've got a lot of training to do if you're going to fashion yourself up to be just like him." It was then that Mila noticed the down look on Link's face and she replied quickly; "But you're doing a great job so far, everyone is impressed. You've got potential. Believe me I've seen a lot of people who are just all talk and no action."  
  
Even though it did little to cheer him up, Link forced a smile.  
  
"Thank you Mila. Say, did you want to go out to eat today?" The boy asked. "I feel starved. Let's go out." Link didn't want to talk anymore about the earlier topic. It was kind of making him uncomfterbal for some reason. He wouldn't even listen to Mila's protests about how he was moving too fast, or that he needed more rest or even that she didn't want to have him pay for her. But Link didn't listen. And the two found themselves at a small café enjoying soups and sandwiches. Mila mentioned to Link that his feats across the ocean have been heard on this island too. But many people were doubtful and didn't want to get their hopes up since the last Hero had seemed to abandon them. How could they trust a small child?  
  
Link didn't say much except to answer the girl's questions here and there. But whenever he spoke about the kind of monsters he would fight, Mila always gave him a skeptical look. He was sure she didn't mean to; but why does it seem so impossible to them? Link kept all the major details away from Mila of course, he didn't want that kind of talk floating about, or he'd never have peace, or worse.  
  
Mila decided to break then, saying that it was time for her to get back to work. The Shopkeeper was kind enough to allow her a few days off to watch over Link, but she had promised that as soon as he was well she would return.  
  
"This was fun, we should do it again sometime." Mila said shyly. It struck Link as strange since Mila wasn't the shy type. But he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe when I finish my business out there, we should."  
  
"I hope to see you again. Drop by the shop some time okay?" With that, Mila left Link alone to his own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Link wandered about the streets of Windfall Island a bit. He wasn't quite ready to take to sea, and he had lots on his mind, but that was soon to change. While he wandered the streets, he kept having this nagging feeling that he was being watched. But every time he looked over his shoulder, the islanders where just carrying on their own business. But it was when he passed the gossip ladies, he could have sworn he heard his name being said. When he looked, he found their eyes dropping to the floor. They had been looking at him. Link pretended not to notice. And he even tried to put it out of his mind, but his talk with Mila didn't really help much except perplex his thoughts greatly. Maybe he was being watched here, by all the people, being watched and judged.  
  
He furrowed a brow in frustration, "Man, what a head case I'm becoming. I need to stop being such a baby. Zelda still needs my help.." At the thought of Zelda, Link reached into his pockets, his fingers grazed the Triforce shard. He had to collect seven pieces to reunite the Triforce as a whole, and he only had one.  
  
Link thought about the strange episode he had upon finding the first shard. It was another dream, with the same mysterious player, and a place he didn't know. It played on his mind as he remembered the whole episode clearly.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
A voice woke Link from his thoughts. He looked around and spotted a group of young boys running after him.  
  
"Oh it's just you guys."  
  
When they reached Link the leader frowned. "Oh Ouch! What was that suppose to mean?" He then mimicked Link's enthusiasm to meet them. "Oh, it's just you guys."  
  
Link laughed apologizing for his mistake. "Sorry about that I didn't mean it. I was just thinking about other stuff."  
  
"Guess what Link? Miss Marie taught us about this really cool legend." The leader said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Another piped up. "Yeah, it was about the Hero of Time."  
  
"She told us about all his adventures about how he saved the lands." Said another.  
  
Link's face fell. But he tried to fake his interest. "Oh, really? That's great."  
  
"They said he did all this great stuff for the people." The boys continued on not noticing.  
  
"But you know, it's stupid, if he was so great, why couldn't anyone remember his name? Even our teacher didn't know, and I thought she knew everything."  
  
"And what happened to that land that he protected? Where is it now?"  
  
"Are you trying ta be like him Link? Is that why you dress like him?"  
  
"He's not so great, I'd at least leave my name behind, that's why I joined the Killer Bees. Everyone will remember our names." The little group began to agree and excited chatter rose as they began to talk amongst themselves.  
  
Link began to feel irritated and then dizzy, but somehow he kept it in. But being around all these boys made him feel like he couldn't breath.  
  
Why does everyone keep talking about the Hero of Time? Why couldn't they talk about something else? Don't they see that he's doing his best for their sake?  
  
Link shook his head in dismay, and motioned to the small group that he needed to get going. He left the circle quickly and decided that it was time to leave before he got mobbed by more stories.  
  
He just couldn't understand what was going on. He himself used to love hearing stories of the Hero of Legends. He even had daydreams of become just like him. But some how some thing was different.  
  
"Ah, Link, it's good to see you are well." A deep voice startled him and Link found the King of Red Lions calling to him from the docks.  
  
"I'm sorry for the trouble." Link said as he made his way over and boarded him. "But I'm fine now, let's get going."  
  
The boat looked to him questioningly; "What's the rush? You've just woken up today, and you are quick to cast off?"  
  
"I thought we were in a hurry to find the other shards." Link quipped.  
  
"We are, but your health comes first. You won't be able to face the waters if you're not in good health you know."  
  
"I'm fine." Link insisted. " I just need to get off this island, too many people prodding where they shouldn't, and it's no good to tell people what's going down anyway."  
  
"Ah, I see." The boat said. But he sounded skeptical. "Very well then, as you wish."  
  
Link untied the boat from its post with no hesitation, and in a matter of moments the two were off.  
  
****  
  
"King of Red Lions, can I ask you something?" The boat gave a solemn nod. It had been awhile since Link said anything aside from any 'yes' or 'no' s. The boat wasn't sure what was on the young boys mind but it seemed to bother him so. But he didn't say anything, only feeling that Link would tell him if he wanted him to know.  
  
"Ask of me anything you wish and I will try to answer it to the best of my ability."  
  
At this, the boy finally smiled even if it was just a small smile, and he continued, if not a little more encouraged.  
  
"Did you know the Hero of Time? I mean, when you spoke of him before, I thought, perhaps you've met him or something."  
  
Red Lions shook its head, carved features a little sad.  
  
"I know I have been around for a long time, but not that long. I never had the pleasure of meeting with him myself. I only recall the stories passed down in the royal family." After this, an inquisitive look crossed its face. "Why Link? Why do you ask?"  
  
Link shrugged a careless shrug, and said; "I guess lately I've been feeling a little, a little, oh, I don't know how to describe it. It's like when ever people see me they get this look in their eyes, and I feel like they're not seeing me, but 'him'."  
  
The last part was said with a tinge of bitterness that the Red Lions could feel. But he said nothing and allowed the boy to continue.  
  
"And then they talk of him like it was only yesterday he saved the world. Now, they push all their expectations upon me, and make me feel that I'm just some carbon copy of him. This is all my life will ever amount, a would- be Hero of Time with no name."  
  
The King of Red Lions listened to the small boy's despair intently. He could see now why the boy was hesitant to speak his mind. Many young lads wanted nothing more but to follow in the Hero's footsteps, to be just like him. Many people would have thought Link ungrateful or crazy for Link lived a life that others could only dream of.  
  
"You do not wish to stand in his shadow." Red Lions said finally, and Link nodded.  
  
"I do not like it when others throw his image on to me. But I guess it's not their fault." Link raised a sleeved arm as if to demonstrate his point. "Perhaps it's too much to ask, but I want to be remembered for me, not the Hero of Time. I don't want to be remembered for the deeds he did. Some times I wonder if it's because I'm not even as good as he was, that people recall his memory often when they talk to me. But then again, what happened in times of peace? Did the people ever embrace him as a friend instead of just a hero? Why is it that his name wasn't ever recorded anywhere? Did his name not matter as much as his title?" The bitter questions rolled off of Link's tongue  
  
The boat swayed gently with the ocean's every movement, and it seemed as if it were trying to comfort Link. Red Lions had never heard the boy so sad before, and he wondered if the Gods weren't making the same mistake in choosing one so young to bear the burden of saving the realm.  
  
"I must admit," Red Lions spoke in a low voice. "It disturbs me deeply of your resemblance to him, even your situations are very similar. It is like history is repeating itself.".  
  
"Let's head for the Earth Temple. I need to speak with Medli." Link said solemnly.  
  
The Red Lion look at him. "Is it about this new dream?"  
  
The fact that the boat knew about the dream caught Link off guard. He really wasn't going to tell him about it till much later, if at all.  
  
"How did you know?" The boy asked.  
  
"You kept the stone in your pocket. The one that Tetra gave you, I heard you talking in your sleep again."  
  
Link ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. "I feel like I'm losing my mind or something. Last night, in the dream the stranger asked for help. He wrote it on a piece of paper in a language I couldn't read, well not at first. And then he played music that led me to him."  
  
"The same music as before?" The boat queried. But Link shook his head.  
  
"No, something different. And then I could read the paper as it translated itself before me."  
  
"And that's when it asked you for help?" The boat asked.  
  
Link slumped against the neck of the boat. "Yeah, and I don't get it. I've got a billion other things to worry about and now this. I don't want to put my quest on hold for this, but something about it seems so urgent. I feel like if I don't deal with it now, I'll lose something."  
  
"Lose something? Like what?"  
  
The boy shook his head again in dismay. "I don't know, I can't really explain it, but maybe Medli can." 


	5. First Contact!

It took a day and a half to reach the ruins of the earth temple, and all that time sleep pervaded Link. It was good he supposed since he didn't want any more visits from his mysterious dream walker until he could understand the visions he had thus far. 

The earthen temple was relatively easy to access now with out the monsters lurking about. Link had made sure the Temple was secure before he left the Sage Medli alone to pray. He found her just where he had last seen her, at the end of the temple where the insignia of the Triforce imprinted upon the hard stone. Light that came from an opening from above, (Sunlight or something more, Link didn't know) shown down upon the Rito girl who prayed silently upon her knees. 

Link cautiously approached her from behind assuring that his footsteps would aware the girl of his presence. Finally, Medli straightened up and turned ever so gracefully her dark red ponytail trailing behind in her wake. 

"Link, I had sensed that you would be coming here today, but I am afraid that my powers as a sage are not yet completely developed to even guess why." The young girl fretted, causing Link to smile gently.  Medli was always like this, but he could never understand why she was. She had been a great help to him and her people, and she did not give herself enough credit. 

He waved a dismissing hand. "That's okay Medli, I wanted to tell you all the details anyway." 

So the boy hero relayed the story to the winged girl about his dreams, and his visitor whom he had named 'dream walker' and the visions he had seen. 

Medli listened ever intent and nodded her head every now and then. Sometimes Link would notice her dark red eyes growing reflective, or widen just a little at parts of his story. 

When Link finally reached the end Medli had her eyes closed as if in deep meditation. Link prayed silently that she would just open her eyes and tell him everything that was going on. But when the girl did open her eyes they were laden with regret. 

"I'm sorry Link, but I'm afraid I can't tell you much about your dream. I don't feel like I have enough experience."

The boy's shoulders slumped in obvious disappointment. "Oh, I see. That's okay Medli." 

However, the girl inclined her head slightly and asked; "But what did you perceive Link?" 

"What?" 

"Your dream, what did you perceive of it? It's obvious that Dream Walker needs your help, but the clues he leaves aren't clear." 

"I thought about it a lot, but I still haven't come up with anything." Link said; "The dreams never take place in the same dreamscape, and the music he plays is different."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes that's true, but was there ever a time in your dream that you felt he wanted you to do something?" 

A curious look, " What? You mean like when he asked for help?" 

"Aside from that, did you ever do anything for Dream Walker that he liked?" 

"I would conduct for him…" Link's eyes widened that time as the thought hit him. "Wait! That's right, each time that I met him, he wanted me to conduct his music!" 

The girl smiled happily at Link's discovery. "And you said the last time you saw him was in a forest." 

Link's mind was working furiously now, "Each landscape was different. I'm not sure about the field of fog, but the last was a vision of a great forest with the little houses in it. Maybe the Deku Tree in Forest Haven might know something more!" The boy jumped up suddenly. "Finally we're getting somewhere!" Link turned to thank Medli for her help, but he found her standing there staring at him, eyes glazed over in a look that Link could only describe as 'dreaming'.  She stared blankly at him, as if looking right though him, and when her lips moved it was not by her own will.

"Jedwj ev up udsuodk ohu vehwekkod nacc jfud ushejj kamo udt tomodju ka vjdt hodfuko" 

She spoke slowly as if chanting a ritual; the dialect was clear but long dead to Link's ears. And when she began to sway unsteadily Link rushed forward grabbing her firmly by the shoulders. But in doing so he jarred her from her trance and her eyes blinked back into focus. 

"Medli, what just happened? What where you talking about just now?" Link asked. Medli only blinked back at him an apologetic look crossing her small features. 

"Link, I'm sorry, I lost contact with him." 

"With who?" 

"I felt a powerful presence a few moments ago, and I allowed him to integrate with me, but I was not strong enough…" 

Link felt a sudden urge of frustration and he forced Medli to look at him in the eye. 

"Who Medli? Who are you talking about?" 

"The Dream Walker."

***

"She said that she couldn't really see him in her mind when he was there, because he stood behind her. I don't think he wanted to be seen. But because Medli sensed that he was a benevolent spirit, she allowed him to say what he came to say."

"I see." The boat said as Link explained the incredible events that happened in the earth temple.  It was hard for him to speak slowly as he was excited about his Dream Walker actually trying to make contact with him. Perhaps the fact that there was proof that Dream Walker was real, relieved the boy. At least he knew he wasn't going crazy, not yet anyway.

As soon as Link was assured that Medil was fine and that she could no longer reach the entity, he and the King of Red Lions set sail for the Forest Haven, which wasn't far from the earth temple. With the power of winds on their side, Link figured they could make it in a day. 

"Link, did your dream walker ever say anything else?" 

The boy was thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "No, Speaking of which, did you catch a word he said? Medli couldn't remember a thing except that the dream walker was there behind her." 

"It doesn't make much sense." The boat replied. 

"Hylian?" Link asked. 

"Jedwj ev up udsuodk ohu vehwekkod nacc jfud ushejj kamo udt tomodju ka vjdt hodfuko" King of Red Lions repeated the message. It was as smooth as Medli had recited it and Link listened amazed only wishing more that he could understand. King of Red Lions translated after another moment; " Songs of an ancient era forgotten will span across time and dimension to find respite."

"Songs of an ancient era forgotten? Sounds like he's talking about Hyrule." Link thought aloud.

"Indeed, it is very curious." The King agreed. "The Songs mentioned, perhaps he is referring to the ballads of the winds." 

Link agreed; "Maybe but what could he be trying to tell us? That Ballads of the winds can span time and dimension?" He hazarded to guess. "And if that was the case, how can that be used to help him?" 

"I don't think that using winds to cross time is as possible as it is to use winds to cross lands."  King of Red Lions pointed out. 

The boy shook his head "Songs of an ancient era forgotten will span across time and dimension to find respite? What's the respite? Is he saying that the winds can be used to free him?" Questions began to consume the boy and his head began to hurt again. Link winced visibly; the King of Red Lions smiled a fierce smile seeing this. 

"Do not be vexed young one, I am sure that every thing will be made clear when the time is right. For now you should continue to proceed with up most caution. Although I do not doubt Medli's implication that this entity is a kind one, I find it strange that Dream walker will not let his identity be known to you. And the fact that he's going through some incredible lengths to reach you is disturbing." 

Link really hadn't given much thought to the danger in the situation at all. The King of Red Lions had a point there; it could be an elaborate trap set by Gannondorf. But each time he had encountered dream walker, he posed no threat and Link found nothing shady in his actions. And the music that this individual produced was so sweet and pure how could one with evil intentions play songs like that? 

"That could be true, but maybe his life is in great danger." The boy countered, he simply wouldn't believe that there was anything wrong with the situation. 

A heavy silence passed between the two with the winds that came from the south. Once again Link felt that there was something more to be said. Finally the King of Red Lions spoke his voice solemn;

"I find it hard to believe that one with the power to invade dreams and occupy other individuals is in very much danger, let alone alive."


	6. The Dream Walker

*Note: When gabble and nonsense words appear in this story, don't fret! It's all part of the story. It is my lame version of the Hylian language. If you can decode it then you're pretty much a hard core gamer and fan fic reader, AND you'll understand much more of the story. And even if you don't, the story will be revealed to you in due time (of course.).  As always, Please Read, enjoy, and Review!  

**In another place unknown and Unseen by the rest of the world a crumbling temple sits shrouded in thick layers of fog.**

Deep within the temple a figure sits upon a royal skeletal throne adorned with webs of ages past and layered with thick and heavy chains that can stand against powerful magic. There is an enormous sword embedded deeply at an angle on the left side of the figure's body and positioned so that the double helix blade leans against the body and especially the neck of its prisoner. The weaves of chains are tangled and seemed to have no end, but if one looked closer, they would notice that the figure's limbs are bound and tangled into the weave making a tight hold. In this large room inhabited by fog there are no lights except for the beaming column that shown from above, its light white and ghostly, casting shadows upon the prisoner. The afore mentioned fog swallows the ground and makes one wonder if there is one, except for the elevated platform on which the throne sits.

There is small noise and the figure stirs, his slight motion heard by the soft clinking of chains. The figure tries to raise his head, soft fringe drained of color in the white light moves with the softest air. 

From below the fog two small yellow lights appear and a second figure arises constructing its form from many bones. When it is finished, the Stalfos walks forward and bows respectfully before the imprisoned form.

"My Lord," It speaks, its voice is airy and hissed from its lipless skull. "Why is it that you attempt this once again after so long?" 

"Kxuj  Reo Jxenj Misx Fhemajo" The Prisoner replies steadily, his voice young and very much male. 

The Stalfos is silent for a moment before saying; "He does, I have been watching him as you have instructed. He was able to get the Master Sword and is now after the Triforce of Courage shards. I can see why you hold such promise in him. But Even so, I would still have to warn against getting your hopes too high up. He may have the looks and weapons, but can he really be a hero? Why he's only a shrimp!" 

"A Rulo Nuakot De Cedw…." The prisoner replied sadly. The stalfos noticed this and lowered it's head as well. 

"As have I, but even so, you shouldn't get your hopes up at least not so soon. The child still has a lot of growing up to do. And he's a little rugged with the sword skills." 

At this, an unexpected chuckle caused the stalfos to look up. The figure was smiling, an emotion that the Stalfos hadn't seen in centuries. 

"Xo Muro Hosbcojj Uk Kamoj, Rik Kxuk'j U Semmed Khuak Ad Xohej." 

The stalfo's eyes glimmered softly as if silently laughing as well, but it faded back to it's normal errie glow. The figure's smile had also faded, but into a sadness that was so common. When he spoke again, there was a little shakiness in his voice that Stalfos could hear.

"A Rulo Nuakot De Cedw… Kxo Jfott GannonDorf  Xuj Jok Ifed Mo Aj Whenvdw Dkhedwoh nxuto Mo Dfahak Nidoj." 

The living bones seemed to think as if considering to ask what was on it's mind, but after another moment, it decided to ask anyway.

"Gannon created you for one purpose, but that has already been achieved, what will he do with you now?" 

It was then that a visible shudder ran through the prisoner's form, the chains moved but did not make a sound. After a deep sigh the prisoner lowered his head, neck ever resting upon the helix's sharp blade. 

"Nxuk Oloh Xo Caboj. A Xuko Ke Kxudb Nxuk. A  Um Wcut, Toofco Wcut Dxud A Um Dek Judo Ud Dxejo Kamoj, Tomodkot RUJKUHT." The last part was snarled and the prisoner's lips were curled back showing a vicious set of fangs. The Stalofs looked away at the sheer vehemence the prisoner bore. 

The prisoner noticed this and his voice became soft again, he looked to the blade at his neck shamefully and closed his eyes. 

"Av edco Kxaj Jneht Seict Tacc Mo, Rik Dekxadw Opofk  Kxo Master Sword Sud Julo Den." 

The Stalfos stood defiantly sweeping a hand across angrily. "Don't say such things! I'm sure there is another way my Lord!" 

This earned the Stalfos a sad smile. "Ak Nacc ro Kxo Badtojk Usk Link Seict Oloh Te Veh Mo…." 

Seemingly defeated, the Stalfos lowered it's bony limbs to it's side, dropping it's gaze to the ground. "Link, the boy who is ever following in the footsteps of the Hero of Legends…" 

"Oei Kxadb Je?" He asked. Stalfos scratched the side of it's bare skull. 

"Well it's like he's cut from the same cloth, but then he's completely different." 

Once again a faint smile broke upon the figure's delicate features. "A Najx Je Misx Ke Jfoib Nakx Xam." 

"Apparently." The Stalfos quipped. "But so soon my Lord? Do not forget, you deplete your energy and spirit much faster when you do that. I am surprised at how many times you've accomplished the task even now." 

"A Ted'k Kxadb A Nacc Cujk Misx Cedwoh, Udt A't Cabo Ke Jfoub Nakx Xam Nxaco A'm Jkocc Cabo Kxaj." 

"I believe that would be good, as he would understand better. But even so, with all your efforts, I believe he's taken quite a shine to you also, he just may understand even if you change." 

The Stalfos saw the smile remain upon the figure's face, and felt as if it were being rewarded for its efforts to cheer him up. But sadly, there was a change in the air that both could feel, and the smile quickly faded faster than a flame in a lake. Both looked about and the white light that shown down upon the bound figure began to flicker. 

"Looks like our time is up for now my Lord, but don't worry, I will come back as soon as it is safe again. Until then, I will continue my observations on Link." The Stalfos bowed.

The Lord gave a slight nod, but his features began to twitch. However, before the Stalfos turned to leave, the prisoner Lord spoke again. 

"Oei Bden Xo Wulo Mo U Dumo? Kxo Don Juwo Kect Mo." 

The Stalfos stopped. " Really? What is it?" 

The figure smiled. "Dream Walker." He said.


	7. Dream Interference

Link wandered the vast and silent world monochrome world already knowing it was another dream. This time he awoke in a house near a still lake. It would have been beautiful, but the black and white shades hid the colors of the lake and it's surroundings. There wasn't even the slightest wind. Let alone sound. The skies over head where overcast with dark clouds. 

But Link was not discouraged for he knew that he was not alone here. The Dream Walker was showing him another dreamscape. But he had yet to understand the meaning of the place. The boy walked along the lake's silent shores still taken with amazement of the vast spread of land. It seemed to go on forever encompassing the lake. Indeed it was a strange sight to see for the boy who grew up on a small island and only ever saw islands. 

The boy hero walked around expectant and at the same time unsure. "Dream Walker where can you be?" The boy wondered a loud. It was then that he spied a small island way out in the middle of the lake, it was so tiny but something had caught the boy's attention. There was a small movement that he could see, like there was actually someone there. 

"Dream Walker." The boy uttered, and before he knew it he was taking off along the shores. It wasn't long before he found a bridge that spanned the large lake making a convenient crossing to the island. Link ran hard pumping his arms as fast as he could, his eyes never leaving the island. This time he was sure to meet the mysterious Dream Walker. The bridge was longer than it looked and it seemed to go on forever, but Link continued to run. As he neared the island, soft music floated to his ears. Once again it was different from before, and it only encouraged Link to run even faster. 

"I will find out who you are, I will." Finally after what seemed like forever and a day, the boy stepped off of the bridge and onto the small land. A lone tree protruded from the ground and a huge stone platform sat in front. Upon it stood his mysterious Dream Walker dressed in a worn and tattered cloak that hung loosely about his shoulders. His back was towards Link and he continued playing his song like he always did in Link's dreams. Like his surroundings, his form was drained of it's color and caused shadows to form upon him where light should have been. But Link was so excited because he could see him now, make out other features about him. But most of all, Link wanted to see his face. Link could see a large hood hanging against the man's back, which he opted to keep down thankfully, he had a visible short pony-tail and had pointy ears that were flanked by thin locks of hair, much like Link's own hair-style.   

He came to a stop a few feet behind and watched the figure play, his body swayed to his own music, cloak moving ever so slightly with the movement.

"You are human." Link said happy his first impressions were right. "Who are you? I mean, what's your name?" The young hero had a swarm of questions to ask the stranger and he tried his damn hardest to keep them from bursting forth. He was much too excited and he even began to wonder why himself. He was usually cautious and conserved, but something about this man caused his heart to race in his chest. He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling. 

And then, much to his delight, the young man stopped playing, gracefully lowering his arms resting at his sides. In one of them was a small and strange object that Link couldn't recognize. It was oddly shaped and had holes in it. (Most obviously the source of the Dream Walker's music.)  

"Dream Walker…Sir?" 

Though he did not turn around the man spoke softly, 

"A Rulo Nuakot…De Cedw…Link." 

Though Link didn't understand the ancient Hylian language the man spoke, he heard his name. 

He shook "I'm sorry I, I don't understand what you're saying." The boy apologized, and it was then that the young man began to turn to face him. But a sudden rumbling beneath their feet tore Link's attention away for a brief moment in alarm. 

"What's going on?!" The boy cried out loud. The whole earth around them shook as if in anger, and before Link realized what was going on, he felt a hard shove from behind. 

"Melo!!!" The man's voice cried out, and Link found himself crashing head first into the waters of the lake. It was strange because it felt like water, but then he felt like he was floating, of course this detail was lost to him when he quickly broke the surface in time to see what had ensued. The land all around them shook violently, casing the landscape to crumble, bridges to break and crash soundlessly into the lake and houses to fall away. The only noise that Link could hear now was the deep rumble of earth. 

It was then that Link realized that he had been pushed out of the way and he looked to the island before him. "Dream Walker!!!" 

The mysterious young man stood upon the small land, the intensity of the earthquake had brought him to his knees. On all fours he had remained upon the stone platform which began to rise.." 

Link shook his head in disbelieve, no, the whole island was being lifted! Above the clouds began to part and a dark red light shown down upon the Dream Walker, who covered his face as if in fear or something more. 

He was in trouble. 

"Dream Walker!!!" Link shouted as he swam to the rising island. But it seemed like he wasn't going anywhere! Link kicked harder, faster, but it was as if there was some kind of current going against him. The elevating island had stopped then, but the red light bore down unforgivingly upon the Dream Walker who Link could no longer see from his location, it was simply too high. It was then that the light began to pulse and the rumbling stopped. But it was soon to be shattered by a sound that Link would not soon forget. A scream, a bloodcurdling howl of pure pain echoed through out the dark sky, and it seemed the stronger the light grew, the more agony it caused Dream Walker. 

Soon the whole place was filled but nothing but his agony. And Link could do nothing for him but shut his eyes tightly in anger and frustration. His hand went over his ears to in an attempt to shut out the heart breaking cries. 

"Stop it please! Stop hurting him! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!" Link Shouted, his own cry overpowering the pain in the air to penetrate the dark skies. 

***

"…K…"

"Please Stop, I can't stand it." 

"…Ink…"

"Why are you hurting him?" 

"…Link…" 

"Don't hurt him anymore! Dream Walker!!!!" 

"LINK!!!" 

Link's eyes snapped open and he jolted forward, or rather tried to, but his limbs felt immobilized. There was brightness all around, blinding him and there was an incredible force holding his hands and feet down! Link, still dazed by the nightmare panicked. 

"Let me go!! What is this!?!" He thrashed about like a wild mad man. 

"LINK!" A deep voice boomed causing the poor boy to jump (again). "LINK, CALM YOURSELF. YOU ARE SAFE HERE THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO BE FEARFUL."

That voice, Link recognized it, and he did as he was told, allowing his whole body to go limp. The bright light pained him and his eyes squinted against it, but only for a short while. Soon the light faded to one bright spot that he realized was the sun. He began to see the color of the blue sky framed by the leaves of the Great Deku Tree. This scene was then spotted with green little dancing lights of the fireflies. 

Link heard a noise from somewhere near his head, a rattling of sort. It was very calming, and his ragged breaths began to return to normal. Soon a familiar form of a Kokoro came into his field of vison looking down at him. 

"Link! You are awake now, I'm so relieved!" The Forest child said. The boy blinked a moment suddenly aware of the tears that stained his cheeks, even now they came freely, but he could not wipe them away. 

"Where, am I in Forest Haven?" The boy asked in a shaky voice. 

"THAT YOU ARE LINK." The Voice of the Deku tree answered. "KOKOROS, RELEASE HIM NOW."  Once again Link heard rattling noises and he felt the bonds on his hands and feet slip away. Link sat up rubbing his wrists that were raw. Everything came into view now, and he saw the familiar scenes of the Forest Haven. 

"Link are you okay?" A voice came from behind and the boy looked to find a Kokoro standing there. "You were having a nightmare! It was so bad we had to tie you down so that you wouldn't get hurt." 

"I don't even remember falling asleep, did you guys take me here?" 

The Kokoro nodded (or as close to a nod as a Kokoro could get) "Yes, when the King of Red Lions brought you here, you were completely passed out!" 

Link raised a brow in confusion. "I was? But I don't remember, I mean, I wasn't even tired…" The boy looked to the Deku Tree helplessly, not knowing what to say. The great tree looked to him concerned, and Link instinctively moved to sit upon it's lilly/stand. 

"CHILD, THE KING OF RED LIONS HAS ALREADY TOLD ME MUCH OF YOUR CIRCUMSTANCES. AND SEEING IT NOW FIRST HAND, I TOO AM CONCERNED."

The boy hero lowered his head; "Great Deku Tree, I keep getting these dreams and I don't know what to make of them." 

"THE ONE WHOM YOU HAVE CALLED 'THE DREAM WALKER' HAS INVADED YOUR DREAMS AGAIN."  Link nodded solemnly. "TRULY, HE IS VERY POWERFUL, IF NOT MORE THAN WHAT THE KING OF RED LIONS HAD SAID."  

"What? I don't understand Great Deku Tree." The boy said giving the old wise tree a shocked look. 

"YOU SAID SO YOURSELF, YOU CANNOT REMEMBER A THING BEFORE YOU GOT HERE. WHEN THE KING OF RED LIONS BROUGHT YOU, YOU WERE UNCONCIOUS, LIKE A SPELL HAD BEEN PLACED UPON YOU. I HAD MY CHILDREN RECEIVE YOU AT THE SHORE AND BRING YOU IN, IT WAS THEN THAT YOU BEGAN TO MOVE ABOUT. YOU TOSSED AND TURNED AS IF IN PAIN AND THE KOKOROS FEARED FOR YOUR SAFTY SO THEY BOUND YOUR HANDS AND FEET TO THE GROUND. MY CHILDREN TRIED TO WAKE YOU, BUT YOU WOULD NOT WAKE, GROWING MORE VIOLENT. THEY TRIED TO USE HERBS TO CALM YOUR NERVES AND SOOTH YOUR PAIN, BUT YOU WOULD NOT BE SOOTHED. I BEGAN TO REALIZE THAT IT WAS NO MERE NIGHTMARE YOU WERE HAVING, BUT MORE OF A SPELL! MY DEAR BOY DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID AS YOU LAY THERE?"

"No, I never remember Deku Tree." The boy replied faintly. 

"LINK, YOU BEGAN TO SPEAK IN THE OLD HYLIAN TOUNGES! AND YOUR VOICE WAS NOT YOUR OWN."

 By now the boy was wide eye and speechless. He had spoken in Hylian? 

The Kokoro children were out then standing beside the Deku tree's great trunk, they bounced making a great noise and they spoke. 

"Yes, yes! Release me! Release me! That is what you were saying." One said.

"Stop my suffering, end my pain! You begged." Another chided. 

"It was all in the old language! Never spoken by anyone such as yourself since the ancient lands were swallowed by the waves!" 

It was too much for Link to understand, his head was spinning and he was having a difficult time sorting everything out. He sat there before the Deku Tree and the Forest children tyring to understand what had happen. 

"I don't remember any of it." Link admitted. "I honestly don't." 

"LINK DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR DREAM?"  The great tree asked, to which the boy nodded hesitantly. "AND WAS THE DREAM WALKER THERE AS WELL?" Another nod. 

"Yes he was! But he was in trouble!" Link said seeing vivid flashes of the nightmare in his mind. "I actually saw him this time, I stood in front of him, and he tried to say something to me but there  was this earth quake, and he started screaming like he was being tourtured." Link balled his hands into tight fists and they began to shake visibly.

"PLEASE CALM YOUR SELF LINK," Deku Tree said seeing the boy agitated. "TELL ME SMALL ONE, WHAT DID THE DREAM WALKER SAY TO YOU?" 

But Link shook his head forcing the hot tears back. His body trembled, as if scared of the mere memory of the nightmare, the screams still fresh in his mind. He just wanted to block it all out. "I don't know. It was in Hylian." 

"SURELY YOU CAN REPEAT IT, THINK LINK, I KNOW YOU CAN REMEMBER." 

The boy shook his head again. "No, I can't, I just can't, please…" Link held his shoulders which were shaking now, he held them tightly trying to make them stop. Why was he so scared? His heart was raceing in his chest once more, did he really not remember? Or did he refuse to remember?" 

"LOOK DEEPER LINK, IT'S THERE, TELL ME." The tree persisted, and right then, Link did look, and the nightmare came to him in more flashes. He saw the Dream Walker in broken fragments like a broken looking glass. He would see pieces of the dream flash before his eyes. A bit here and a bit there, never in order, until his mind found the fragment the was looking for.  Link could see the Dream walker standing in front of him and it was then that his mind slowed it to a stop. 

Link stared blankly ahead, his mouth was moving but nothing came out. His lips moved silently and then words came, unsteady as they were foreign to Link. 

"A, A Rulo…Nu, Nuakot…De Cedw Link. A Rulo Nuakot De Cedw Link." Finally the words came together and Link repeated the sentence. He looked to the Deku Tree who nodded his head in approval. 

"I SEE, SO IT WASN'T A SPELL THEN." 

Link stood then anxious. "What? What did I, umm he say? Tell me please!"  Hearing this, The great tree looked to Link, locking him a stern gaze. 

"LINK DO YOU KNOW WHO THE DREAM WALKER IS?" He asked. 

The boy shook his head curtly. "No, not a clue, I've only seen him in my dreams. Why? What did he say?" 

"THIS COULD BE SERIOUS, LINK WHY ARE YOU SO EAGER TO HELP HIM?" 

Link drew back at the question clearly not expecting it. What is this? An interrigaton? Link thought annoyed. "He, he asked for my help. In one of my dreams he asked for my help. Deku Tree please tell me, what did he say?" 

"IT SEEMS HE KNOWS YOU, AND HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR A VERY LONG TIME." 


	8. The Prisoner

Link wandered the edges of Forest Haven Deep in thought, once or twice he would speak with the Deku Tree every about the coming trials in his journey, about Zelda who waited for him, about everything except the strange dreams and it's dweller. It was an avoided topic, and while Link was restless to hit the waters again and continue his pursuit for his journey or the mysteries of the Dream Walker, there was nothing he could do, for he was confined here. 

It was nice here in this peaceful haven, and he was thankful for the moment's rest, it eased his tired mind somewhat. Link had made his way to one of the higher lofts and was upon his back gazing at the endlessly blue sky. The breeze was nice here and he could be left to his thoughts. Of course being used to life on the move, his body ached and craved for action, it wasn't easy being kept in one spot. It was like running so fast and so far and then suddenly hitting a brick wall. The boy could not do much except practice his sword skills to ease the tension. And while the Kokoros were around to watch him and keep him company, he mostly kept to himself. 

Two days have passed since the Deku Tree asked Link to stay for fear that everything that had happened thus far would continue. He felt that it would be better if Link stayed within the Forest Haven since the poor boy was pretty shaken from his last dream and unfit to travel. On the side the Tree kept an eye on Link to see if the dreams persisted, and he sealed the main entrance way. Even if the crafty boy found a way to escape, he would not go far, for the King of Red Lions had agreed that this was for the better. Zelda was in a safe hiding place, and Gannon hadn't made a move for a while. He cruised about the island and made sure that Link would not go anywhere for now.

Though their intentions may have been for his own good, Link could not help but feel like a prisoner, and he worried for the Dream Walker. He hadn't had a dream since the last one. 

"What if something happened to him?" Link thought aloud. While the Deku Tree and King of Red Lions had suspicions about the Dream Walker's intentions, Link just KNEW that he wasn't evil or anything of the sort. He was asking for help, and of course, Link couldn't deny him that. 

Link closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He still saw the images of the nightmare every now and then, but it didn't trouble him as it first had, and he thought about this and the other dreams. 

"A Rulo Nuakot De Cedw." He said softly. "I have waited so long." The Deku Tree had translated the sentence for him, and he repeated it till it was committed to memory. It only made him wonder more. "What is that you want?" But nothing came to him and Link found himself drift off to sleep. 

***

When he heard the soft weeping noise, his eyes opened slowly. 

"Crying? Who is crying?" Link rubbed his eyes and rose into a sitting position. 

To his surprise he found that he was not surrounded by the green scenes of the Forest Haven, instead he was in some sort of stone room with high ceilings there was a single window high above and soft gentle sunlight spilled in to burn trackless upon the pedestal by his side. And imbedded in the pedestal was the Master Sword. 

How did that get there? He thought. He checked himself and found that it was no where upon his person. It was then he realized something important. Perhaps the stone color of the structure had masked the fact, but what ever the reason, the whole place was black and white. The Master Sword itself was dark and bland, the light shined upon it's beautiful blade was white. 

Link Stood facing the Blade, and he noticed a huge door way behind it. 

"Another Dream huh? Well okay then." He said aloud. "What are you trying to show me now Dream Walker?" And as if on cue, some one walked in, but it wasn't Dream Walker. 

It was a lady, a very beautiful lady. She wore an elegant cloak but Link could already guess she was of great importance. The woman moved with a grace that spoke of regal bearing and though her face glisten with tears, she held a bearing of a proud goddess. Her hair was long, and Link could only guess it's color. Strangely enough, even though this was his first time seeing her, Link felt as if he'd met her before. The only hint of who she was was a glinting tiara upon her head, and nothing more. 

He stood there speechless unsure of what to say. What was he suppose to do? Kneel? Bow? Shake her hand? 

As the woman approached him, he found that he could not move, he was totally glued to his spot. And it was then that he realized he was just standing there staring at her. He shook his head as if to clear his mind. 

"Ah, um, Miss?" He began timidly. She stood before him now with the Master Sword between them. Link looked up to her now and saw the deep sadness in her eyes clearly. It was sadness so tangible, it made him want to fix it immediately. Link wanted to comfort her so much, but before he could say anything more, the woman collapsed upon the sword. She leaned upon the sword her face against it's silver blade. Her whole form raked with sobs, precious glistening tears kissed the blade gently. 

It was then that the blade began to glow softly and Link could only guess why. But he couldn't stand watching the woman cry. And he walked forward and carefully touched her delicate hands that were gripping the hilt. But she did not react. Link tried to get her attention again, but she did not answer. 

Could she even see him? Link wondered. And who the heck was she? 

Finally after a moment's pause, the woman tried to regain her composure, but the tears came, if anything it made her look so much more beautiful in the light. Just like a goddess. And it was then that she spoke softly, her voice just as Link imagined it to be. 

"A Rulo Nuakot De Cedw…Link." 

Hylian. She spoke Hylian, but this time the words were familiar.

Link's eyes widened as he heard the words she spoke. He knew them, and he heard his name. 

"Hey! How did you know my name?" He asked her. But Link saw that she was not looking to him. She still did not acknowledge that he was there. Was this a memory? "Why Can't you hear me?! Miss!! Tell me who you are! Do you know the Dream Walker?!" Link tried to shout at her, but she did not even flinch. 

Was this another clue, or another cry for help? Did the Dream Walker show this to him and if so, what for?

***

….

..Why?…

Link opened his eyes slowly, the familiar sunlight greeting him. He raised a hand to shield his eyes. 

Another vision, or was it just a dream? In his head he thought he felt the echoes of a headache coming on. This kind interpreting stuff definitely wasn't his forte, and he was beginning to wish that the dreams would stop. 

"Stop playing with my emotions." Link muttered under his breath. "Dream Walker, I'm getting tired of it. Why do you do this? Why won't you just talk to me." The boy talked to the sky. "And why me?" 

The silent breath of the winds rustled the leaves of the great tree softly was the only reply he heard. 

"Well that answered my question." The boy quipped to himself. "Okay, it's time for another visit with the Deku tree."  

***

The Skeletal throne shattered as a figure was thrown into it, the pieces scattering upon the ground in every direction. The dust kicks up in the wake of the collapsed throne and coughing can be heard. 

There is laugher, and a tall bulky figure walks forward. This Man approaches the mess and waits for the dust to clear. When it does,  the prisoner of the throne sits upon the ground breathing heavily and struggling to recover. He is bruised and beaten, and his face is rugged as if he had been in a brawl. It is clearly seen now, that he dons dark armor and among the gashes and dirt on his face, markings can be made out, one under each eye and one large marking upon his forehead.

He opens eyes and in the dimly lit room his eyes take on a crimson glow, but there are no pupils to be seen, and one could only describe it as the look of a demon. When he hears the deep laughter, his lips draw back in a furious snarl and the sharp incisors are clearly seen. 

"Come now, is that all you've got? I know you can do better than that." His opponent mocks. 

The Demon prisoner launches himself backwards from the platform skidding a few feet back and grabs the double helix sword from the ground. With a vicious snarl he hurls the blade at the figure, who easily knocks the blade away with his hand, unfazed. With lightning quickness the demon follows up and makes another assault trying to catch his opponent off guard, but to no avail, seemingly reading his moves, the other man simply raises his other hand and hot magic leaps forth catching the demon squarely in the chest sending him flying backwards. He lands with a heavy thud upon the cold stone floor sending dust and rubble flying every which way.

Dark sinister laugher ensues as the poor broken figure is struggling to roll onto his side. 

"A good effort, you become more and more savage as time goes by, I always enjoy our little sparring session together." The Larger man says walking up to the fallen demon, his black robes whisk silently behind him in his wake. "I am pleased to see my little 'experimentations' are turning out fine results. Look at you!" He swept his arms out in a grand guesture. "A work of genius! A warrior  born of genetic engineering, welded together by magic and the purest of elements! And with an absolute allegiance to me." 

The demon's eyes flashed angrily. "RUJKUHT!" He spat. This only caused the Man to laugh and he watched as the furious demon gathers himself and makes a grab at his sword. He stands holding the sword with one hand in a vaugly threatening manner. After a second's pause he hurls himself forward with blinding speed, but instead of simply slashing his opponent, he  launches himself into the air as the man fires magic down range at him sufficiently missing. The airborn demon then begins to flip trailing his sword after him making a deadly spin upon his opponent. The smile fades for a moment upon the man's face as he quickly throws up both swords seemingly as if from no where, blocking the attack in time. 

When the demon lands behind, his taller opponent swings downward trying to catch him, but the fiend immediately rolls to the side and makes a brutal swing trying to catch his opponent off guard, but the man uses his other sword, and double helix blade's slash is barred an inch away from it's intended target. 

"Very good, but I'm afraid that I'm too keen to your tricky maneuvers now!" The Man boasts as he swings in with his free sword quickly, the demon sees this and tries to jump away, but the reach of the long sabers catch him still and sends him flying back, crashing into the hard floor, dust and debris kick up every where. His Helix sword clatters nosily upon the cold stone floor, a indication to the end of the fight. The demon himself tries to move but the beating he took thus far are more visible now. Every muscle strains and shakes unsteadily, but his eyes burn brightly, showing that his anger has not waned a bit. 

"You still resist me strongly but in time you will come to revere me as your master, as it should be. I created you, gave you life, why I even bestowed power and strength upon you so that one day you would come to serve me by my side as a faithful follower and general to my dark army. Truly a worthy fate for one such as you, you should be grateful." 

The Demon swordsman shook his head vehemently, shutting his eyes tightly. " Doloh!!  Oei Gujkot Oeih Kamo!! A't Hukxoh…" One trembling hand reached over and grabbed a sharp piece of bone, and held it to his own neck, but no matter how hard he strained every muscle he simply could not get his own limbs to obey his command. The Dark Man placed one hand upon the Demon's easily taking away the sharp weapon. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I've worked too hard, planned too long and waited an eternity for this chance, I want you to see the new world I shall create. And you, my precious swordsman will become the spearhead of the new world order. The people will see you and will know who the master is, and the desolation you will bring about will be absolute! Is it not perfect?" 

The Demon swordsman trembled and shook uncontrollably. "Doloh…Ak Gacc Doloh Xuffod. Kxoho Aj Xefo…" 

"You don't seriously mean that brat!? You are getting senile Kamo. What can a child do to me?"

"Link Guj Urco Ke Hojkeh  Kxo Master Sword…" Kamo started. But the other reached over and lightly touched Kamo's forehead with his forefinger and index finger. There was a sharp pang noise and a small spark and Kamo's eyes were blank. The anger was gone and he was silent. 

"So you have been watching that wretched boy also? As I recall that manuver you did seemed a bit familiar. So you think there is still hope in that boy eh? You disgust me with your buoyant talk and emotions! But don't worry, the spell that I have placed upon you will work out all the useless emotions you still hold on to. I admit that I'm impressed with how long you've been able to last. I'm not sure how you do it, but every time I must return here to erase the memories that you keep regaining. But no matter, I'm sure this will come to pass. Won't it Kamo?" 

The Demon named Kamo  gave a curt nod obviously under the trance, his silver hair moving elegantly with his every movement. 

"Come here Kamo.." 

As ordered, the demon swordsman rose oblivious to the wounds he sustained in the fight and stood before his master who visibly towered over him. With one hand he caressed Kamo's face. 

"My precious Kamo, you were forsaken by all that you held dear, but I will embrace you as one of my own. You should be grateful that I gave you such a fate. Now tell me who is it that you serve? 

Kamo took a step back and kneeled in a knightly fashion, a clenched fist across his chest. 

"Oei, Mujkoh Gannondorf…" He said. His head was lowered but hidden from Gannon's view, the small tears came to fall unnoticed upon the floor. 


	9. Forgotten Minuet of the Forest

"Yes, I saw her and the Master Sword there this time." Link had recounted everything to the Deku Tree right after his last dream. He had hoped these new pieces of information might help them in uncovering the identity of the Dream Walker.  
  
The Great Tree looked thoughtful, its branches rustling with the slightest movement.  
  
"I SEE, AND THE DREAM WALKER WAS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND?" The tree asked.  
  
Link drew in a breath a bit nervous. "If anything I think he's the one that gave me this vision. But there are some things about the dream that I don't understand, why would Dream Walker show me this lady? Why did she call my name? Why did the room the Master Sword resided in look completely different from where I found it?" The questions rolled of Link's tongue and he began to grow more frustrated. There just didn't seem to be enough answers. The tree saw this and spoke;  
  
"LINK, DO NOT BE SO CROSS."  
  
"I can't help it Great Deku Tree, I feel like the Dream Walker is trying to tell me something important and I just don't get it!" Link burst his voice rising louder. "For every answer I get there are a bunch more questions. I, I can't stand this sitting around and wait for things to happen deal!" The boy stopped then and lowered his gaze ashamed for his outburst. The great tree looked upon the boy sympathetically.  
  
"I, I'm sorry for yelling Great Deku Tree, it's just that I feel like I'm going crazy being cooped up here. I can't stand the thought that some one is calling out to me for help.And what's more these dreams are making me feel strange inside, like I should know the places.everything the Dream Walker shows me feels like some part of my memory I'd some how forgotten."  
  
"LINK, I AM SORRY FOR CONFINING YOU HERE. I WAS FULLY AWARE OF YOUR NATURE AND I HAD THOUGHT THAT KEEPING YOU HERE WOULD ASSURE YOUR SAFTY TILL WE COULD FIND OUT THE IDENTITY OF THE DREAM WALKER." The Great Tree explained. "I ALSO WANTED TO WATCH YOU AND SEE IF YOU WOULD HAVE ANY MORE DREAMS LIKE BEFORE."  
  
Link shook his head, "No, its okay I totally understand your actions Deku Tree.." Link began but the tree stopped him short.  
  
"LINK, THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I HAVE BEEN HOLDING BACK FROM YOU. SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT."  
  
The boy's eyes widened. "S, something important?"  
  
" THOUGH I AM STILL NOT CERTAIN OF THE DREAM WALKER'S IDENTITY, THE CLUES AND VISIONS HE LEAVES YOU SHARE THE SAME CONSISTANCY."  
  
Link felt his heart skip a beat, a clue, a lead, what had the Deku Tree found?  
  
The great tree gave a small nod seeing Link's eyes light up, however his expression turned somewhat sad, it was the same look he had given Link when he first met him.  
  
"FORGIVE ME LINK, BUT IT IS HARD TO TALK OF THE PAST AS IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AND MY MEMORY ISN'T AS IT USED TO BE. BUT I WILL TRY AS HARD I CAN TO REMEMBER."  
  
"So you do know something right? About the dream right?" Link asked eagerly. The tree did not reply as it seemed to be concentrating very hard. Link couldn't really blame him, the tree's been around for a very long time and who knows what kinds of things it had seen in it's time. As Link thought this, it gave him hope. The Deku Tree with its vast knowledge may be the key that can unlock the Dream Walker's puzzle.  
  
It was then that Link heard the sound of many rattles, and when he looked from his leaf perch, he saw that the tiny Kokoros has gathered at the banks of the small shimmering pools at either side of the Great Tree's roots.  
  
"Great Deku Tree! Shall we play something for you? It may help you to think better!" A little Kokoro suggested. With in its hands it held a small instrument as was all the little forest children. Some bounced in excitement causing a stir of rattling again. The Grand Tree Smiled lovingly at his children.  
  
"YES, PLEASE DO. IT HAS BEEN TOO QUIET IN THIS HAVEN SINCE MAKAR LEFT US TO ANSWER HIS CALLING. PERHAPS A BIT OF MUSIC WILL HELP ME THINK BETTER."  
  
The rattling grew as the Kokoros were delighted to perform for their guardian tree. One of the Kokoros turned to Link then;  
  
"Great Swordsman! Will you do us the pleasure of conducting us?" It asked. Of course, Link couldn't refuse, but he really wasn't sure what song he should perform for the Deku Tree.  
  
*Conduct something spirited.*  
  
A voice in his head said, but did he know any songs that were like that?  
  
*What about one of the songs that the Dream Walker played for you?*  
  
Link's eyes lit up. Of course! He had almost forgotten about that! Even thought it had been awhile, the boy still remembered the song. It was certainly cheerful enough, and it made him want to dance when he had first heard it.  
  
Link took out the wind waker baton, catch the attention of all Kokoros. He listened to the song in his head and gave his baton a few practice swishes. When he was confident that he could conduct the song he edged a little closer to the side of his leaf platform so that all could see him. With his baton, he motioned for all to harmonize with each other before he started.  
  
As Link conducted he closed his eyes to envision the dream again. He could hear the song and see himself conducting. Link mimed every move he had done, the baton slid through the air unerringly. The boy motioned to the small band guiding the instruments along, making sure each group of instruments came in at the right part of the song.  
  
Though there were more instruments performing as to just the Dream Walker's lonesome, the song sounded just as good if not better. The song was fast and commanding just as the Dream Walker had preformed it, and Link loved it's music so, that he wanted it to fill the whole hallow. He could faintly hear the sounds of the Kokoros bouncing, obviously feeling the music with in themselves, even the fireflies bobbed and danced in the rhythm to the music. In fact, it seemed as if the whole Forest Haven were celebrating. Link thought he could hear the small brooks bubble and sing, thought that he heard the leaves and grass sway and rustle with excitement, and even the wind picked up and seemed to encircle the boy with a mysterious air.  
  
The boy opened his eyes then, his blond fringe lifting with the slightest breeze.  
  
"Dream Walker.?" He hadn't meant to say the name, hell! He didn't even realize that he had said it. But there was a feeling deep down inside that stirred with this wind. The wind was familiar and alive. Link felt it running through his fingers as if trying to grasp them with it's shapeless form. Was it trying to lead him somewhere? Link looked about as if trying to catch sight of this wind, but all he could hear was it's breath, whispering things through the grass, and escape through the tree's leaves.  
  
"Great Deku Tree!" A small Kokoro cried out. Link's attention immediately came back that instant. The boy looked back to the Great tree before him only to find tears forming at it's eyes.  
  
"Deku Tree!" Link said putting his wind waker away. "Deku Tree what's wrong?"  
  
The Tree guardian moved it's face too and fro to shake away it's large tears.  
  
"DO NOT FRET, IT'S JUST THAT IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I HEARD THAT SONG.IT BROUGHT SO MANY MEMORIES BACK TO THIS OLD TREE. I NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVER HEAR IT AGAIN." The tree finally was able to recompose it's self and it calmed down. "LINK, WHERE DID YOU LEARN SUCH A SONG?"  
  
Link was taken aback by this and he immediately replied. "The Dream Walker taught me this song in one of my dreams."  
  
The Tree's eyes seemed to widen at this fact. "OH? SO IT WAS THE DREAM WALKER?"  
  
Link's heart began to beat fast once again. "You know this song too Great Deku Tree?"  
  
"OF COURSE I KNOW THIS SONG! THIS SONG IS KNOWN AS THE MINUET OF THE FOREST! IT ONCE HELD SPECIAL PROPORTIES AND HAD GREAT MEANING TO ALL THE FOREST DWELLERS."  
  
"So then how would the Dream Walker know it?" Link asked.  
  
"OF THAT I AM NOT SURE, BUT IT IS NOW CERTAIN THAT HE HAS GREAT KNOWLEDGE OF THE SACRAED FOREST OF THE PAST. IN FACT, THAT IS THE LINK BETWEEN ALL HIS DREAMS."  
  
"The link?" The boy asked not understanding.  
  
"THANKS TO THE SONG YOU PREFORMED, I WAS ABLE TO RECALL SPECIFIC DETAILS TO YOUR DREAM FORGOTTEN IN THE TIMES PAST."  
  
Link wasn't sure how to take this and he waited for the Great Tree to continue.  
  
"LINK, THE DREAMS YOU'VE HAD, THE VISIONS THE DREAM WALKER GIVES YOU, ARE ALL IN THE ANCIENT TIMES OF HYRULE. BACK THEN THIS HAVEN WAS NOT CONFINED TO JUST THIS HOLLOW, BUT IT COVERED THE LANDS, AND WAS KNOWN AS THE SACRED FOREST."  
  
"And that's when the Kokoros were known as Kokiri and had human forms." Link said softly. "And they were children weren't they?"  
  
The old tree nodded. "AND IT IS WITH OUT A DOUBT THAT THE DREAM YOU HAD WAS WITH IN THE TEMPLE OF TIME WHERE THE MASTER SWORD ONCE RESIDED. IT WASN'T UNTIL THE ATTACK FROM GANNON THAT THE TEMPLE WAS BURNED DOWN AND THE MASTER SWORD MOVED TO THE HIDDEN CHAMBER."  
  
"To seal away Gannon's power." Link finished. "So then the Dream Walker could be Gannon?"  
  
"I DO NOT BELIEVE SO, FOR HE WOULD NOT HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE SCARED FORESTS OR EVEN AN IDEA WHERE THE MASTER SWORD'S RESTING PLACE WAS.."  
  
Link felt a tightness in his chest as something came over him, an excited feeling that he was one step closer to the meaning in his dreams. But that feeling soon disappeared when he heard the surprised screams of the Kokoros below.  
  
"Ayiieee!!! Great Deku Tree!" They yelled and Link scrambled to the side of the leafy platform to see them running away from something rumbling beneath the ground. At first Link thought it was moles or something else, but that thought vanished when a bony hand erupted from the ground.  
  
"LINK! THERE IS STALFOSES WITNIN THE FOREST HAVEN!" The Great Tree bellowed. 


	10. Dark Navigation

Without any thought or second thought, the boy quickly drew steel, the Master Sword sparked to life invoked by the cry of battle. With the Shield poised before him, Link launched himself from the leafy platform to land between the invading stalfos and retreating Kokoros.  
  
The living bones had already had enough time to assemble its many bones and stood towering over the boy hero. Three more appeared from the ground but Link stood unswayed by their numbers and size. It was a wonder how so many got into the Haven unnoticed. Link had thought for sure that the Deku Tree would have sensed such an intrusion and prevented them from ever entering. That's why none of the Deku Babas plants or Octorks could get in.  
  
The Deku Tree himself was protecting this place.  
  
Link's battle alarms went off as he saw the first Stalfos come at him heavy spiked mallet threatening to end his life in an instant.  
  
"Master Sword, please guide me and keep me safe!" Link prayed, to the sword which in turn flashed a dangerous light. In that moment Link allowed his body to move launching himself high into the air just barely clearing the deadly swing. Instincts kicked in then and the boy immediately transformed his quick decent upon the Stalfose into a deadly spin, efficiently lopping off the bony head at the back of the neck. With its main control unit down, the bones collapsed into many scattered pieces.  
  
But there was no time to celebrate his quick victory over the one as there were still two others taking its place. Link had just glanced behind him when he felt the Sword in his hands jolt with power. His heart skipped a beat as the boy quickly fell into a side roll as two heavy spiked mallets buried themselves into the very spot Link had just stood moments before. The big boned warriors with drew their weapons looking about for the small boy confused. Not a second had passed before both flew forward from a powerful force from behind.  
  
The blades of grass and shrubbery flew as Link preformed a spinning attack. Both Stalfoses were upon the ground and Link didn't wait for them to recover. With speed and skill unbecoming of one so young the boy dispatched both quickly and fiercely putting forth his best combos. Link put forth all his anger into this fight, both disgusted and relieved that minions of Gannon had dared to invade such a sacred place. Link knew it wasn't in everyone's best interest to have enemies in here, but he was glad for the action his body so craved and the chance to vent out the frustration pent up in his mind for days. Link was already feeling a little better as the last Stalfos crumbled to the ground and dissipated. Link flipped backwards landing lightly upon his feet. He stood there a moment examining his handy work.  
  
"And don't ever come back!!!" The boy shouted victoriously, feeling extremely pleased with himself. Three fully fledged Stalfoses against one lone swordsman. It wasn't at all easy of course feeling the heavy battering of the Stalfos's mallet against his sword and shield, but he managed the fight without even a scratch.  
  
Link breathed in deeply as he forced his racing heart to slow. Too bad the fight had ended so quickly, he still had adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Link called after another moment passed. He had been so focused on the fight that he really didn't have time to check on the Kokoros. The forest children were nowhere in sight but Link had a pretty good idea where to find them. The boy circled around the Deku Tree's base until he could see the old Tree's face plainly.  
  
"LINK! THANK THE GODDESSES YOU ARE SAFE! I COULDN'T SEE WHAT WAS HAPPENING."  
  
Link smiled upon the old tree's concern. "Don't worry; I got rid of them Deku Tree are you alright?"  
  
"YOUR SKILLS AS A SWORDSMAN CONTINUE TO GROW LINK. I AM MOST PLEASED. WE ARE FORTUNATE THAT YOU WERE HERE TO DEFEND US FROM THE DARK MINIONS." It was then that the smile faded to be replaced by something of concern." I AM NOT SURE HOW THEY WERE ABLE TO ENTER THIS PLACE WITH OUT MY KNOWING AND STALFORES FOR THAT MATTER!"  
  
Link had also wondered the same, was Gannon's power growing stronger? What if the whole Dream Walker was a ploy to divert his attention long enough to allow Gannon to gather more power? But the young boy couldn't allow his imagination to run wild, not at a time like this. He had to stick to what he believed.  
  
"Deku Tree, is this place really still safe for you and the Kokoros? I mean, if Stalfoses can get through, then Gannon must be growing more powerful." But he couldn't continue. He wanted to protect them, but if Gannon really was growing stronger then he couldn't stay. The Deku Tree shook its face, eyes half-lidded.  
  
"NO, THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE.EVEN GANNON DOES NOT HAVE THAT MUCH POWER! TO MASK THE EVIL PRESENCE OF THE STALFOS IS NOT THAT EASY. EVEN IF IT WERE, I WOULD OF NOTICED THEM THE MOMENT THEY ENTERED THIS HOLY SANCTUARY."  
  
Link held his chin with a hand and pondered this peculiarity. He was sure there was something odd about this situation, Stalfoses able to enter a holy place? It was then that Deku Tree spoke saying what he felt inside but dared not believe.  
  
"THIS MAY BE THE DREAM WALKER'S DOING." The Tree said solemnly.  
  
"No!" Link fiercely protested. He wasn't going to believe that, even it could be true. .Even if deep down, he felt that it was true.  
  
"I CAN EASILY RECOGNIZE GANNON'S POWER SIGNATURE.EVEN IF HE USED THEM FOR MEANS OF MASKING PRESENCE OF THIS NATURE, I CAN STILL PICK IT UP.BUT I SENSED NOTHING.NOT A SINGLE WHISPER OF DARKNESS."  
  
"Well maybe you were too distracted by the song.Right? Maybe.you..were." Link's voice trailed off as he realized the extent of what he was saying.  
  
The song!  
  
Link remembered feeling the strange breeze, the feeling that something phenomenal had happened, and the Deku Tree mentioned that it did hold special properties.  
  
The Deku Tree was apparently thinking the same then. "COULD IT BE? IS IT POSSIBLE THAT THE STALFOSES USED THE ANCIENT PASSAGEWAY OPENED BY THE MINUET OF THE FOREST?"  
  
The boy raised a brow. "Passage way? That song can open a passage way?"  
  
"IN ANCIENT TIMES OF HYRULE, THAT SONG ALONG WITH MANY OTHERS WAS USED TO GUIDE THE HERO SAFELY BACK TO CERTAIN PLACES WITH IN HYRULE. FOR INSTANCE, THE MINUET OF THE FOREST WOULD HAVE GUIDED ONE BACK TO THE SACRED FOREST IF PLAYED."  
  
The Tree continued its explanation but Link was no longer listening. His eyes had grown dark and reflective. He stared ahead seeing and yet not seeing. Though he stood, he felt his mind flying through the days past, and every dream he ever had right from the start flashed before his eyes in broken sequences. They played, and replayed becoming faster, his own heart willing it so.  
  
Something was forming in his mind, but it was so absurd!  
  
But Link did not want to shake the thought away for fear of the possibilities. He kept thinking about it more, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Before his eyes he saw pieces of the puzzle being snapped together, and it's meaning was becoming clear. It was so close now; it was practically in his hands! But he refused to believe it.  
  
Link shook his head softly. "No.It can't be. That can't be it can it?" He asked to no one.  
  
"LINK, BEHIND YOU!!!!" The Deku Tree's shout nearly did not reach Link in time. The boy snapped back to reality and before he realized what he was doing, he was already swinging the Master Sword as he turned around. Everything seemed to slow down till seconds passed like minuets and did not return to normal till a loud clang rang clear and the sudden and painful tremor that ran though the Master Sword. Link came back to reality then realizing he just parried an attack from behind. When he looked he found himself staring at the heavy spiked mallet of a Stalfos. Weapons were crossed between them; the mallet was a few inches away from his body.  
  
The clash was ended abruptly when both sides jumped back quickly withdrawing their weapons until they were many steps apart.  
  
He hadn't even heard it coming from behind him.If it hadn't been for the Deku Tree, he would of..  
  
The Stalfos stood there seemingly quite surprised by his save. Link would of taken this opportune moment to attack and dispatch the walking undead, would have been all too happy to end it's miserable existence with a quick and clean slice, but something made him stop.  
  
As Link stared longer, two more stalfos soldiers emerged from the ground to stand behind the first. Link's battle alarms were going off now, but the young hero dared not move.  
  
What had he seen? Link found himself blinking a few more times trying to assure himself of what he was seeing.  
  
The first stalfos, the one that had tired to attack him, stood in a moderate fighting stance, it's spiked club resting upon the ground. Even then, it did not appear that it was going to move. But instead, it locked it's eerie eyeless gaze with Link's. The glow from with in its empty eye sockets glowed a faint gold, but just for a second.  
  
What was it trying to see in him?  
  
Link shook his head. No, he had to stop this! He had to kill it! Now!  
  
He had only taken a step forward ready to lunge into the group when the first let go of it's weapon. This profoundly confused Link for even as clumsy as Stalfoses were, they never let go of their mallets unless they were killed (again). Immediately the boy forced his body to stop, causing himself to stumble forward just a bit.  
  
"LINK! WHAT IS WRONG?" He heard the Deku Tree say. But he couldn't respond couldn't move.  
  
The Stalfos seemed to see this, and it straightened up, the other two behind it did the same. It was like they were no longer fearful of him. The two behind the first did not drop their weapons but shouldered them rather resolutely and right before his eyes all three began to sway.  
  
In beat to some soundless song he couldn't hear, they swayed in time. Their eerie glares did not leave him, and soon their mouths began to speak, breathless, lipless words. Words he faintly understood and yet did not understand.  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo," They said in union, jaw bones moving carelessly imitating the movement of speech.  
  
Link stood frozen in spot. His eyes were wide as they spoke.  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo!"  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo!"  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo!"  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo!"  
  
They chanted the same passage over and over demanding.Condemning.  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo!"  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo!"  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo!"  
  
Link's heart began to beat faster as their chanting grew. Slowly his lips began to move softly at first, mouthing the chant.  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo!"  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo!"  
  
The world around him began to fade away until only him and the Stalfoses stood facing each other. There was a sudden flash in his mind; it was a red flash that roared on the edges of his conciousness. But the more they chanted the more frequent it became. And then Link realized what he was seeing.  
  
It was his dream, the very last dream he'd had where he'd seen the Dream Walker. More flashes of dreams in mono colors of black and red. Always in broken sequences, he could still faintly hear the chanting but it sounded different.  
  
"Jkef Mo Jivvohadw, Odt Mo fuad. Hocoujo Mo!"  
  
He saw the blood red light shine upon the Dream Walker's form, but thankfully it was just a brief flash, there was not time to hear the sounds.And yet he could still hear the chanting. The flashes like the previous ones became faster replaying the very same dream in mixed sequences, but they were now only focusing upon the parts where he had seen the Dream Walker, where he had finally confront him.  
  
It was then that he realized the chanting was coming from his own mouth and more importantly he knew exactly what it meant, for he had shouted these words while he struggled upon the ground bound by the Kokoros.  
  
"Stop My Suffering, End My Pain.Release Me!"  
  
The Master Sword shook visibly in his grasp as he spoke.  
  
The Stalfos seemed to slow, their voices fading and as they did the horrible dreams with in his minds began to cease their torment. Link didn't know how he knew, but he just knew that they understood him. Didn't know how, but that wasn't important. The world around them started to come back around them making Link wonder for a second just where the hell it had disappeared to.  
  
They still stood there in the Forest Haven, facing each other, as if neither had ever moved.  
  
Link's mind spun confused but he forced himself to forget about everything and focus. He was here, in the Forest Haven with the Great Deku Tree and the Kokoros.  
  
Facing the Stalfos.  
  
Who had an important message to give him.  
  
A final clue..  
  
Link didn't know how he knew this, it was as if some one had just dropped in into his mind while he wasn't looking.  
  
The Stalfos were still now, the very first only daring to move while the others behind it spoke. They spoke together and yet apart, for while the two spoke in that strange dead dialect, the first spoke in a language that was very much alive.  
  
"Take Me Back To The Land Where My Memories Were Born." "Kubo Mo Rusb Ko Kox Cudt Nxoho Mo Momehaos Noho Rend."  
  
The first stalfos pointed a bony finger at Link accusingly as they continued speaking slowly and together.  
  
"The Key To Open The Door Is In Your Hand..." "Kxo Boo Ke Efod Kox Teeh Aj Ad Oeih Xudt."  
  
Link vaguely wondered what they were taking about.Key? What key? He looked upon himself briefly only to see the Master Sword and Shield. He was distracted with this thought that he almost missed the last part spoken before they began to dissipate like their fallen comrades before them.  
  
"Now Take Me There." "Den Kubo Mo Kxoho."  
  
It was then that the last puzzle fell into place.  
  
Link didn't know how long he stood in that spot frozen, staring at the place where the mysterious stalfos three had last been seen before fading out of existence.  
  
Link didn't know how long he stood in that spot frozen, before he could hear his name being called by the Great Deku Tree and the small Kokoros.  
  
While Link still didn't know the identity of the Dream Walker, he did know that he couldn't stay in the Haven a moment longer, and even the Great Deku Tree couldn't keep him from leaving.  
  
******  
  
In the Temple that forever stood and crumbled away before the world unseen, a secretive air picked up, flowing in and down it's many dark corridors. With purpose unknown it traveled carelessly and with out guide.  
  
It was a soft chilling air that was some how alive and nonexistent at the same time. Eventually it came upon a forgotten chamber shrouded in fog that was basked in the pale white light.  
  
The soft air danced and flowed to caress face of the forever imprisoned demon that sat in a royal skeletal throne adorned with webs of ages past.  
  
It played with his pale fringes that seemed to have once held color but was drained away over the centuries.  
  
Kamo stirred softly, the chains moving ever so gently. His eyes opened slowly revealing a white pupiless gaze. He felt the wind, and not only that he knew what it said. His pale lips curl into a quiet smile, sharp incisors glinting dangerously.  
  
He spoke then, his voice upon the edges of a growl, and yet it was distinctly human; "U Rulo Nuakot De Cedw..Link"  
  
He knew what was to come, and was eager to see how things would unfold. The clues were solved, and his cries were heard, now he waited here waiting for his answers.  
  
"U Rulo Nuakot De Cedw.Link"  
  
****Next Chapter: Auguries of Destruction Are the Lullabies for Rebirth****  
The Final Chapter to the Mystery?  
  
Note: This chapter was inspired greatly by the music of HACK//SIGN. I was surprised by how fast this one wrote itself. I didn't think it would have been started and finished in one day. I hope I didn't go too fast and that you all understood what was happening.  
  
The Next Chapter is going to take everything I've got and may take awhile as I have to work on my Soul Caliber Fic with the Hero of Time in it. So please be patient! 


	11. The Temple in the Fog

Link's heart beated fast and hard within his chest with the final revelation from the stalfos three. He was eager and ready to go feeling that his intuitions were right and that this time he would be sure to find the Dream Walker.  
  
..And set him free. That was why he kept calling him wasn't it? All those dreams and premonitions and clues, that's what they were about wasn't it? Link could only guess what the Dream Walker meant about being released, as to the point of who or what was imprisoning him. Could it have something to do with the red light in his dreams? The only way for the boy to ever find out was to leave the Forest Haven.  
  
The only problem was that the only way to escape was blocked by the power of Great Deku Tree; however after everything that's happened, it wasn't as hard as Link thought to talk to the Great Tree Spirit to allow him to continue. In fact the tree seemed to finally understand and wanted Link to find the Dream Walker. And it was not only him but the King of Red Lions (Who was listening through the gossip stone Tetra gave Link again and perhaps all this time.) also agreed with some degree of urgency. But he would not let the boy go with out the occasional warning.  
  
"LINK PLEASE TAKE GREAT CAUTION AS YOU SEARCH FOR THE DREAM WALKER. IF ANYTHING IT SEEMS HE GETS MORE VIOLENT IN MEANS TO REACH YOU." His booming voice was solemn. "I THANK YOU FOR DEFENDING THE FOREST HAVEN THUS FAR PLEASE CONTINUE YOUR JOURNEY AND MAY THE WINDS OF FORTUNE EVER BE AT YOUR BACK."  
  
There was a small rumbling and the young boy looked about pensively half expecting stalfoses to emerge from the ground. But of course the forest floor remained in tack as opposed to the thick roots blocking the entrance. They shook and shuddered visibly before sinking back into the ground allowing a clear path for the boy.  
  
It was like the cage had been opened as Link's free spirit took flight. Before the boy realized what he was doing he had already leapt from the platform and was running for the exit.  
  
"Dream Walker, just wait...I'm coming..." Link thought to himself.  
  
"LINK.."  
  
Despite what the boy was thinking or now thinking, he stopped in his tracks upon hearing his name. He turned to find the Deku Tree looking at him from the corner of his large eyes.  
  
"THOUGH I'M NOT COMPLETELY CERTAIN OF THE DREAM WALKER'S IDENTITY, I MAY HAVE AN IDEA OF WHO HE COULD BE.BUT IT IS A HORRIFYING THOUGHT TO THINK OF HOW HE COULD OF COME TO BE IF NOT THROUGH THE GRACE OF THE THREE GODESSES."  
  
Link raised an uncertain brow. "Great Deku Tree I don't understand what are you saying?"  
  
But something seemed to click over in the old tree's mind and he shook his large head saying; "FORGIVE MY RAMBLINGS YOUNG HERO, WHAT I MEAN TO SAY IS THAT IF THE DREAM WALKER IS WHO I THINK IT IS."  
  
Now Link turned fully to face the Old Tree. "Wait, wait, you mean you have a guess who the Dream Walker is? Who?"  
  
"I CAN ONLY HOPE I AM WRONG." The Tree continued as if not hearing Link at all. "IF THERE IS NO OTHER WAY.IF IT IS TOO LATE, COULD YOU DO ALL THAT IS IN YOUR POWER AND SAVE HIS SOUL?"  
  
"What? What are talking about?" Link asked thoroughly annoyed now. "I don't understand what you're saying.What do you mean save his soul? I'm going to do more than that; I'm going to save his life!" He declared proudly and without another word he turned and ran out. Link was tired of it all, all the riddles, of all the secrets the Deku Tree, King of Red Lions and the Dream Walker kept from him. He was tired of not understanding of always having his emotions being played with by memories that did not belong to him; he was tired of everything. Link gripped his Master Sword tightly in his hands.  
  
Why would it be too late to save the Dream Walker? Why did the Deku Tree say that? Link furrowed a brow in frustration. Fine, if that's the way they wanted to play this then he was going find the Dream Walker and bring him back to see the Deku Tree. Then he would be ashamed of giving up so quickly.  
  
"I'm going to find you Dream Walker, and I'll save you!" Link swore silently to himself.  
  
It was time to end this.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Deku Tree was silent listening for the boy's foot falls to disappear.  
  
And when it did he could hear Link's unwavering determination clearly in his mind. It was truly a sight to see, the small boy's face glowed with courage while gentleness shone brightly behind his eyes. This look only came about when Link wanted to protect someone or something close to him, it was at times like these that Link would exhibit these uncanny traits that were not unlike his predecessor the Hero of Time.  
  
At the thought of the lost hero, a nostalgic feeling over came the old tree.  
  
All this time, since he had heard the Minuet of the Forest, everything had made sense. The dreams that Link described to him were with out a doubt of Old Hyrule. And though he himself had never seen her, he knew that the woman described in Link's dream had indeed been Princess Zelda of the long lost Hyrule Kingdome. He even described the Old Sacred Forest where the Kokoros lived and played as human children.How had he known? Why would visions of the past resurface in the mind of one so young who had no knowledge of that lost age?  
  
This was not at all possible for the boy to know for it was all before his time and beyond.  
  
But somehow he knew.The Dream Walker knew. How could a complete stranger know of the old days and recall them with such stunning clarity and detail?  
  
It was true that he didn't know for a certainty who the Dream Walker was, but he had a strong feeling about him. But he did not want to tell Link for it was better the boy find out for himself. Some things were just better left unsaid.  
  
"PLEASE." The Deku Tree said softly... "SAVE HIS SOUL..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two voyagers had sailed quite awhile in silence. As the view of the Forest Haven grew smaller and faded in the horizon behind them the King of Red Lions chanced to steal a glance at its small passenger.  
  
Link, sat at the rear steering the sea wind tousled his blond hair almost masking the set look upon his face. The stern glare in the young boy's eyes only told the King of Red Lions that his heart was already set upon his decision. But he was most curious to know what the young lad was thinking.  
  
"Link, where are we going?" The boat asked, to which the boy gave a lopsided smile.  
  
"Where the Dream Walker is of course." He said as a-matter-of-factly. "I thought you had been listening."  
  
The boat seemed indignant at the answer as he was always keen to what was happening. "So you know where the Dream Walker is? Are we going back to Hyrule? You know that we can't.."  
  
But the boy shook his slightly causing his blond fringe to fly in a different direction. "I don't know exactly where he is, but I know he isn't in Hyrule, at least I don't think he's there. I'm going to see if the Deku Tree is right. I hope he is."  
  
"Link do not digress." The boat said rather miffed. But the boy continued to smile, albeit serious now.  
  
"I'm not digressing, but we really shouldn't be worried exactly where he is as long as we have the winds to guide us there." When he said this, the boat finally seemed to understand.  
  
"Oh, I see, so you are going to use the songs that the Dream Walker taught you?"  
  
Link began to slow the boat down now and he proceeded to turn the sails to where the winds would not catch.  
  
"I can't believe the answers have been right in front of me.I'm so stupid." The boy spoke as if to no one. "The clues and the songs it makes sense now. The Dream Walker was showing me all along how to find him."  
  
"But he gave you several songs did he not? Surely not all of them are the right ones..."  
  
The boy took out his Wind Waker then looking at it curiously. "No, but I know for a fact that the Minuet of the Forest isn't right. That only 'opens the path way to the Forest Haven." But his face lit up after a moment. "But that's the other half of the clue; he was trying to show me that where he played the song was directly related to what song he played." The boy closed his eyes recalling his dreams. "Now let's see. There were only two other songs."  
  
King of Red Lions interrupted then; "You had a particular disturbing dream about Lake Hylia."  
  
Link opened his large almond shaped eyes. "Lake Hylia? That's the name of the place?"  
  
"If I remember correctly..." The boat replied. "However, I do not recall anyplace within Hyrule that matched the description of any field of fog, perhaps that is a clue as well?"  
  
"That's the dream I first had where I first met the Dream Walker.And where all those strange memories came up." Link murmured quietly.  
  
It was then that moment that the boat careened his head around to face Link.  
  
"Link! Do you remember what the Stalfoses told you? Kubo Mo Rusb Ko Kox Cudt Nxoho Mo Momehaos Noho Rend." He repeated.  
  
"Take Me Back To The Land Where My Memories Were Born." Link translated. "Yes that's what they had said. So this song must be the one that leads to him." But Link seemed hesitant. "But what do you suppose they meant when they said the 'key to open the door was in my hands?"  
  
"Perhaps he was referring to the Wind Waker. It must be the 'key' but of course there's no sure way to find out if we stay here and chatter."  
  
The hesitation faded from the boy's youthful features to be replaced with that same determination.  
  
"Right. Okay then, I'm going with this song." As he said this, he raised his hands and quietly cleared his mind, remembering the dream he had dreamed so long ago. His hands moved as he heard the song. The baton moved and swayed to a silent rhythm and dipped occasionally. And when he preformed the full motion, an ancient aura rose and raced to the tip of the baton. Link could actually feel the power expel itself into the winds.  
  
In response a breeze came with a chorus of voices singing to the movement of the baton.  
  
It was as he had heard the Dream Walker perform it, but it caused the boy to shiver inside as he felt a type of reverence, sacredness to the song that he hadn't noticed before.  
  
A hidden forbidden holy place..  
  
Link opened his eyes as he heard the King of Red Lions speak.  
  
"That song..Why that's the ancient song of the Temple of Time!"  
  
Link hadn't the time to utter the name when he felt that mysterious breeze return to brush past his cheek. And right before his very eyes, a fog drifted in as if from no where, and the boy thought that the fabled 'Ghost Ship' was sailing near by.  
  
But that ship only appeared at nights.  
  
Link and the King of Red Lions watched as the fog continued to roll in thicker Turing the scene of a wide blue ocean into that of an obscured world colored in shades of gray and white. Sounds ceased to exists, as the fog seemed to block everything out.  
  
Too distracted with the sudden change of scene, Link did not notice that same mysterious wind catch into the sails, filling them up ever so gently. The boat slid across the dark waters guided by the winds. They did not know where they were going as they could only see a few inches in front of them.  
  
The condensed air caused Link's face to perspire and his hands became clammy, but he grew excited as he knew that this was only a sign.  
  
They were on the right path.  
  
And soon, a dark form could be seen behind the fog that began to retreat, but only so far. The form became sharper as they neared and an old crumbling temple appeared from the fog. Its dark grey structure gave it a sad and forgotten feeling and Link could only stare breathlessly in awe.  
  
It was when the boat suddenly ran ground that the boy was abruptly shaken from his trance and fell forward causing great noise to shatter the tranquility.  
  
This would have naturally cased the boat to whirl around and give him a reprimanding glare, but the King of Red Lions did not seem to notice. In fact, he continued to stay quiet as Link clambered out to touch the cold beach head.  
  
"This.This place it cannot be! Is this really the very same Temple of Time?" King of Red Lions uttered fearfully. "I saw this Temple Destroyed with my very own eyes!"  
  
The boy stood beside him rubbing his poor offended head gingerly. He winced slightly feeling the bump on the side of his head.  
  
"Maybe Gannon did a poor job of destroying the place, which would be a first." Link said lightly trying to ease the tension inside his chest. The place was definitely giving him creepy vibes.  
  
"That I do not know, but I suspect dark powers are at work here, I do not doubt that the Dream Walker resides inside, you must proceed with caution, because Gannon may be the cause of this."  
  
Link feigned a smile. "Of course, but don't expect to wait too long, as soon as I find Dream Walker, we're making tracks. This place is giving me the heebe-jeebie-memies!"  
  
"Please be careful Link."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boy walked upon the sandy ground with his wits about him. Though it was deathly quiet, and seemed as if no one had treaded upon this beach for centuries, Link did not believe he was the only being (living or not) here. The thick fog retreated with his every step making a clear path, the Temple of Time loomed high as he neared.  
  
Much to his relief Link set one foot upon its cracked stone steps and he forced his heart to stop racing so fast before it exploded. He turned to look behind him only to find that it had been a short distance from the shore to this place. The sight of the King of Red Lion's form reassured him a little. Facing the door way before him he found it to be flanked by two Stalfos guards, their glowing sockets trained upon him, causing his skin to crawl.  
  
Just what he needed, Link prayed silently that no zombies were around. He was sure one scare from them in a place like this would cause him to lose ten years. Instinctively he unsheathed the Master Sword taking comfort in its strong radiance. He approached the two guards sword and shield poised. This usually alerted all enemies that he was ready to fight, but these two did not move. Not a even a flicker of interest.  
  
From with in the dark door way, a clanking sound was heard and Link held his shield tightly as he waited. If the guards were not taking him on, then certainly THIS is what he was supposed to be fighting. Or maybe, the two were waiting for rein enforcements so that they could all attack together!  
  
Two small lights appeared in the darkness, and a third stalfos emerged with a torch in hand. Link once again brandished his sword, but after a moment he lowered it as he saw the Stalfos motioning for him to follow with one long bony hand.  
  
Wait. These Stalfoses.  
  
Link took a better look, and though he could never tell one stalfos from the other, these three seemed somewhat familiar.  
  
It took a moment for it to hit him. Of course! These where the stalfoses that had spoken to him at the Forest Haven! Link had never thought he'd be so happy to see a stalfos in his life. Link did not let the emotion register as he neared because the fact was that they were still Stalfoses, minions of Gannon.  
  
The Guards watched him approach but did not move as he stood before the center Stalfose. Link found this strange as he had never spoken to a Stalfos before considering them a dumb lot. So it surprised him a bit when it spoke.  
  
"Link.New hero." It hissed lightly. "We have awaited.Your arrival.for sssso.long."  
  
The boy pointed the sword at the Stalfos's chest (he was considerably taller than the slight boy.).  
  
"Are you the ones holding the Dream Walker prisoner? Talk!" He demanded. The Stalfos didn't seem swayed at the sword pointed threateningly at it's bony ribs.  
  
"Kamo prisssoner? Yesssss. Are we ressssponsssible? No.Come now, I will take you to ssssee him." It hissed.  
  
Confused Link lowered the Master Sword but just a little.  
  
Kamo? So the Dream Walker's name was Kamo.  
  
"Wait, you're going to take me to him? Why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to be working for Gannon or something?"  
  
The walking skeleton was already walking away with torch in hand. But it continued to speak.  
  
"We help you becausssse that is what Dream Walker wissshessss. And it issss him we follow.Not Ganondorf." It said. Link followed behind it carefully, and when they had walked a few steps into the temple, the guards fell in behind, causing Link to spin trying to make sure they weren't rushing him from the back. It was then that the first stopped and only glanced behind.  
  
"Do not be afraid.They too work for Kamo, and even if they didn't they would still bring you no harm."  
  
It continued forward. Link didn't know what to believe, but he couldn't just stand there, so he followed suit keeping close to the first Stalfos for he was unarmed. If the two behind tried to even make a move, the Master Sword would certainly alert him.  
  
The corridor was long and dark, the torch in the Stalfoses hand flickered and caused the shadows upon the wall dance.  
  
Link felt a chill sink in to his bones, as his clothes were damp from the humidity.  
  
"Tell me something, is this really the Temple of Time?" Link asked figuring that he was a lot more comfortable with sound around.  
  
"Yesss. Thissss is a twisssted recreation of Gannondorf's design . It was recreated to mock the sssseven ssssages and Hyrule Kingdome. And It was the mossst familiar to Kamo."  
  
Link had almost forgotten about Kamo, and he asked; "Who exactly is Dream Wal.I mean, Kamo?"  
  
"Another creation of Gannondorf." It said. ".Another mockery.To sssshatter the hopesss of the people of your world.."  
  
The boy shook his head. "I don't understand what do you mean another mockery?"  
  
Finally the Stalfos stopped automatically setting off Link's instincts to ready his sword and shield. But the Stalfos moved to the side and showed a huge double door a head of them.  
  
"Perhapsssss at one point Gannon created him for one purpossss.But now that was already fulfilled."  
  
"Wh, what are you talking about?" Link asked trying to keep one eye on the door and one eye upon the Stalfos.  
  
"No more time..bessst assssk him yourssself. He hasss waited sssso long for you.Pleasse help him."  
  
Link didn't have time to ask anymore questions as the double doors creaked open. As soon as it did, fog spilled out to slowly flood the corridor. The boy gave one last look to the Stalfos who nodded in turn, before he proceeded into the cold chamber.  
  
Thankfully it was not completely dark, as there was light being emitted from above. The light fell upon a risen platform to where the fog could not reach. And with in that light Link saw a statue.  
  
No, it wasn't a statue. It was a throne! And upon it was someone familiar.  
  
Link almost dropped his Sword and Shield as he faltered back a step.  
  
"D, Dream Walker?!" He asked. The bounded figure in chains stirred and finally lifted his head that rested against a large double helix sword. His white fringe was parted in the middle and some what obscured his face.  
  
His mouth moved then, and Link thought he saw something of a sharp fang peek from behind his lip but he dismissed this detail quickly because he was so sure that he HADN'T seen it. Link was concentrating upon his face.His face was so familiar and he began to wonder where he had seen it for he had never once seen the Dream Walker's face.  
  
"U Rulo Nuakot De Cedw.Link" He spoke and much to Link's utter surprise he said; "But now you are finally here.And that's all that matters now." His voice was soft and careful.  
  
Link began to get over his initial shock and he approached the figure cautiously trying to see his face better. "Wh, why have you been calling to me all this time? How do you know who I am?"  
  
Kamo did not seem to be looking at him as his head was still some what lowered. And Link could see the means of which was imprisoning him. Chains, mass chains that ran every which way bound him to his seat!  
  
"Gannon had created me to know not only you, but people like you." Kamo said. Link still drew closer till he was standing before the plat form looking up at the imprisoned Kamo.  
  
"People like me? What do you mean by that?" He asked. "Just who are you?"  
  
It was then that Kamo fully raised his head shaking away the fringes from his face, not unlike a horse would do to its mane. The movement was quick and graceful. But nothing could prepare Link for the sight he was about to see.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Okay I Know this isn't the chapter I had promised, but I realized too late that I still needed to build upon it. So that earlier pre-named chapter will be the last. But I hope that you like this second-to-the-last (maybe) chapter.  
  
Okay I guess it's safe to allow the Hylian code to be broken as Kamo isn't speaking it anymore. Of course this is optional and I purposely saved it for the last part because in the game you couldn't understand the Jabu or Valoo if you didn't play the game a second time through. I kinda did this to that effect. I realize that it would be a pain in the ass to do, but this is only optional and of course referrs to a specific chapter. Okay the top are the letters as they would appear in our English language. The bottom is how they would be translated into Hylian code. M remains the same and Y is the same as O. I'm sure you can figure out where I picked up this little nifty code from.  
  
A, E, I, O, U,  
  
U, O, A, E, I  
  
B, C, D, F, G, H, J, K, L, N,  
  
R, S, T, V, W, X, Z, B, C, D,  
  
P, Q, R, S, T, V, W, X, Z,  
  
F, G, H, J, K, L, N, P, Q,  
  
M=M  
  
Y=O 


	12. Auguries of Destruction

"Coppelia's Coffin People are dolls tired from dancing Sheep on the altar Mechanical dreams Where are they leading?  
  
The flowing tears are completely withered The loneliness that thirsts for blood Death dances, bringing the scent Of the soft hair of angels  
  
Coppelia's Coffin O light that awakes from darkness Sheep on the altar The dream whose gear has stopped Where is it headed?"  
  
~*~*Noir: 'Copellia's Coffin' *~*~  
  
Link felt as if he was experiencing another dream, this whole place, the stalfoes, and Kamo before him.Just couldn't be real. And yet, no matter how many times he would blink or try to convince himself otherwise, it was real. It was no dream this time..  
  
Tired eyes of pale crystal blue stared back weakly at him, they were empty, lifeless and haunted. It greatly contradicted the smooth defining features that spoke of a youthful age, while the hair seemed to glow framing Kamo's slender face. And just as he'd seen in the dream, Link spotted the pointy ears that were flanked by thin locks of hair that was much similar to his own, and had a visible short pony-tail with a few stray wisps. Despite the obvious differences Link couldn't help but feel that Kamo held a striking resemblance to himself.  
  
And yet, other than the dreams he had of Kamo there was something else familiar about him, now where had he seen THAT particular face before?  
  
The boy couldn't help but stare, and Kamo didn't seem to mind as he was staring right back. There was a look upon his face that made Link feel that he was being marveled at.  
  
"Other than what Gannon tells me or the names given me, I don't know who I am or how I came to be." Kamo finally said. "It is only when I dream that I find faint visions, but I can never grasp them fully as Gannon visits often to wipe my mind clean of them. But it was there that I first started to see visions of you."  
  
Link had spied a small stairway at either side of the platform, and he made his way there and stood before Kamo. Even sitting down, Kamo was still considerably taller than Link.  
  
"Wait, I don't get you, if Gannondorf created you, how could you have memories?" Link asked. Up close now, Link could see more details of the imprisoned Kamo. He wore a tight black shirt that covered his neck and arms. Over that there was a white tunic with sleeves. Though his body was slightly obscured by the double helix blade, he could make out a dark sort of armor and Link thought he saw the imprints of a golden moon and triangle on each side of the breast plate. A three jeweled adornment glowed an eerie blue crested the top of the breastplate. The white tunic seemed to go all the way down to his thighs which were also clothed in the same tight black material showing off fine definition for one that had been chained to a chair for such a loon time. Like his arms, his boots were immersed in the thick chains preventing him from ever moving them.  
  
Something of a sad look flashed in Kamo's eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry, but I do not know the answer to that either. But I was hoping you could help me, when ever I would dream I would see visions of you, and for some reason I being to remember things, memories of a distant life that lived a hundred lifetimes ago."  
  
"And that's why you called me." Link finished. "So you have the power of dreams?"  
  
Kamo nodded curtly. "Yes, I have the power to manipulate, communicate and see through dreams, for that is the power Gannon bestowed upon me..And it isn't only that." His voice trailed off rather suddenly and Link could hear him draw in a ragged breath. Kamo winced as if in pain and when he opened his eyes, there was a deep sense of fear in them, like that of a caged and tortured animal. "Please," He begged. "You've got to help me before I, before it is."  
  
Link looked mildly alarmed and he threw a sideway glance around them making sure they weren't in some kind of immediate danger. But the cold chamber was still. "Kamo, what's happening? Before what happens?"  
  
Right as those words left his lips, he saw the light above flicker for a brief second. Kamo's head shot up to stare straight into the fading light. His eyes were wide with panic. Link was already getting very, very bad vibes from the situation.  
  
"Kamo?" He asked. "What's wrong? Is it Gannon? Is he here.?" When Kamo was finally able to tear his gaze from the light above, he looked back to Link with something of a remorseful air.  
  
"It is not Gannon." Kamo said quietly. "But that is the other thing I needed to tell you, when Gannon created me, he casted some kind of spell upon my mind. It was to completely erase this side of myself, this unwanted, rebellious personality he found unacceptable and replace it with a darker consciousness." He explained. "A dark soul that could lead his armies and sit at his right hand side. Up till recently I've been able to fight it's influence and the transformation only lasted a few hours, but as Gannon grows in power, my spirit wanes and I can no longer resist it as I used to. And this is why I need you to release me.."  
  
Kamo didn't have break it down for Link to catch on to what he was saying. He finally understood what Kamo had been truly asking for all this time. The shock began to register on Link's face but he shook it from his mind as he slapped himself mentally and began to assess the situation. The boy quickly set to work as he looked around the throne for some way to get the chains off of Kamo. He was inwardly yelling at himself for not doing so sooner. Kamo watched him as he jerked chains here, and pulled chains there in a hopeless attempt. But it was no use, the light from above began to flicker a bit more frequently now only adding to Link's urgency. When the boy circled back to the front Kamo could only give him a grateful smile, but like the light, it flickered as something deep with in began to slowly creep to the surface.  
  
"Link.You know what you have to do, there isn't anytime to fool around." Kamo started but it was Link this time that cut him off.  
  
"Please don't start that Kamo, I came here because you called out to me and I swore I would save your life. Don't give up yet there has got to be another way." After a moment's thought the boy looked to the sword in his hand and figured it may just work. He raised the Master Sword high above his head gripping it tightly with both hands.  
  
*Master Sword, give me the power to cut through all..* Link silently prayed as he brought it down with all his might upon a bundle of chains that held Kamo's legs. A loud sharp clang resounded through out the silent chamber and when the Link opened his eyes, he found that the Master Sword was embedded halfway into the chains making a clean cut. Kamo also observed Link's handy work with some degree of amazement. But Link couldn't stand long to admire the strength and sharpness of the Master Sword when the light that was so white began to pour into the chamber a dark red. It was as if some evil spirit had taken over and Link felt a truly malevolent aura rise.  
  
This red light.It was the same from his dream!  
  
The boy couldn't stop the sudden flashes that came then. The light at Lake Hylia, the one that was causing Kamo such pain, this must be the light. Had Kamo been trying to tell him something in the dreams when this happened?  
  
*No, don't stop now, move faster.* Link thought and he began to hack away at the chains finally freeing one leg. He quickly moved to the next leg, trying to move as fast as he could while being mindful of Kamo's limbs. During that time Kamo was being strangely quiet Link tried to take this as a good sign though he was sure something was amiss.  
  
Finally Link had finished cutting away the chains from Kamo's other leg and began to work upon the ones binding his arms. He needed to get Kamo out of this red light thingy.  
  
"Kamo, when I get your arm free, try to move the sword okay?" Link instructed.  
  
"Yes, of course." Kamo replied mechanically. Not giving him another thought, Link moved to the last arm, and when he severed the last chain he ran to front to check Kamo's status.  
  
"You're free Kamo! Now come on before Gannon shows up!" Link declared.  
  
The prisoner's head was lowered in the very same manner Link had first found Kamo, but upon hearing his name Kamo looked up slowly.  
  
Link's eyes widened in shock and in the next second he threw himself back wards flipping off the platform to land heavily in the fog.  
  
And not a moment too soon, for once his arms were free, Kamo had quickly grabbed the double Helix blade and made a swift horizontal slash at the boy who was just a hair faster.  
  
"Kamo?" The boy said timidly as he stared into Kamo's face unable to believe what he was seeing. Crystal blue eyes had been replaced with a white pupiless gaze. Kamo's face was now adorned with red markings, two streaks under each eye and a dark blue marking upon his forehead.  
  
There was an evil grin upon his face, and Link realized only too late that Kamo had already reverted into his dark side.  
  
And the boy knew only too well that a fight would ensue.  
  
But was there still a chance to save Kamo with out killing him? And could Link really bring himself to fight him? Could he win?  
  
There wasn't any time to think as the demon swordsman readied his sword.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the looooooong wait, I got hit with the ever wonderful writer's block. Unfortunately it also hindered the progress in the other story 'Star Crossed Souls' but hopefully this post is a means of getting over it. I wasn't completely satisfied with this post as Kamo (Yes if translated means Time) only tells HALF his story. But I hope non of you all were too lost on this chapter. And YES it is first part of the ending. Because of the writer's block I'm going to have to tread carefully as I do not want this story to turn bad right at the end. Don't worry he will get a chance to explain everything, and even if he doesn't Link's pretty much piecing everything together. Anyway. 


	13. Lullaby for Rebirth

"You are always going on like this, and even if you pile on the lies,  
  
You can never again return by this road,  
  
What kind of dream were you drawing and fell into,  
  
That time when you lost your footing on the other side of the border?"  
  
Lyrics from Hack/Sign 'Edge' ~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
The fight started before Link could even blink, Kamo charged in with quick movement trying to catch Link off guard, but the Master Sword seemed attuned to his moves and quickly flashed a warning to the boy.  
  
Instinctively Link dodged to the side one second faster than Kamo, blade missing him by mere inches. The slash had been so clean and so powerful that the fog parted wherever the sword moved.  
  
"Kamo!" Link said. "Kamo stop! I don't want to fight you!" But his words fell upon deaf ears as the demon swordsman turned slowly to face him. His white blank eyes narrowed in murderous intent before he readied his sword and rushed in, the Master Sword flashed wildly as Kamo began a series of strikes hard pressing the slight boy.  
  
Each strike was vicious and hard, and Link's attention was divided to keeping a solid grip upon the sword and parrying Kamo's stabs and slashes. It was quite a feat and the demon must have been surprised as well for the sword never left his small hands. Link silently gave thanks to the power bracelets he had acquired in his journeys. With them on, he was more of an equal to Kamo.  
  
Between blows, Kamo in his insanity or carelessness (link wasn't sure which) left himself open and when Link saw this chance he maneuvered the Master Sword trying to make a clean thrust at the demon. Instantly, as if reading Link's mind, Kamo threw himself back allowing the Master Sword to hit pure air. He landed in a crouching position with one hand gripping the double Helix sword behind him. In the red light that filled the room, he seemed like a dark demon from his worst nightmares. Finely toned muscles were tense with untold strength. Even his body form boasted of seasoned experience and unsurpassed skill.  
  
Since his times training with his teacher Orca, Link has never fought an opponent with such competence and speed! But he didn't want to fight Kamo, and he didn't want to kill him either! Was this the reason that Kamo wanted to die?! Even if Gannondorf created him, surely there had to be some worth in living? There had to be another way to end this with out one of them having to die.  
  
Kamo flew at Link swinging his sword down upon the boy. The Double Helix blade was instantly barred by the Master Sword's might. Under the pressure of Kamo, Link had to use his forearm as support for the Master Sword to lean against. Kamo was so close now, and Link could hear his ragged breathing and see the sharp fangs, it reminded him very much of a wild animal, a wild animal that was enjoying the kill of the hunt.  
  
Was that all Kamo was now? A savage humanoid created to mock the world?  
  
Mock the world? That was what the Stalfose had said. Even though it had been a curt explanation, it piqued Link's interest. How would creating Kamos be a mockery to the world? The reasons were lost to Link and it wasn't like his current situation permitted him to delve too deeply with the details. And yet, Link was sure that there was more to Kamo than meets the eye.  
  
Link nimbly dodged another onslaught from Kamo, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to do that forever, as he could feel his legs ache and his lungs burning for air. Even his grip upon the Master Sword seems to tremble from weariness.  
  
*Got to get out of here, maybe being out of the red light would return Kamo to normal. *  
  
Link thought, but to turn his back to Kamo was extremely risky as the swordsman proved that speed was not an issue. But to stay here would mean certain defeat for Link.  
  
The boy opted for the quick and hasty retreat and readied his sword, Kamo mindlessly took the bait and attacked. Link, having remembered a few techniques from Orca, instantly parried the blow, using his opponent's weight against him. The Master Sword tilted slightly and the force of the attack simply slid off to the side causing Kamo to fall past the boy.  
  
Wishing that Orca could have seen that move executed perfectly, Link darted forward as quickly as he could. That was a tricky move but it only gave him a few seconds to make his escape.  
  
As he ran Link thought he heard the ferocious snarl going in his direction. This only served as the motive to run even faster. Luckily, the stalfos guard had left the huge double door open with just enough space to let him through.  
  
The Stalfoes guards were still stood posted outside and seemed rather surprised by Link's sudden appearance.  
  
"Stalfoes! Get out of here! Kamo is coming!!!" Link shouted almost breathlessly as he sped by. He couldn't believe that he was giving orders to the guards.  
  
The guards unlike their peers, moved immediately, and were soon following him close behind. Link was rather surprised with their speed as they matched strides and kept up. It was like those mallets didn't weigh a thing.  
  
Link felt his heart stop as he heard the thunderous crash of wood being splintered by a powerful force. Kamo was out now and the boy could swear he heard the fast foot falls as the demon gained distance.  
  
"Link.." A Stalfose said. "Up ahead issss the entrance.."  
  
Sure enough, up ahead Link could see a glowing rectangle, they had made it!  
  
"Follow my lead!!" The boy ordered the three as they left the darkness of the Temple to enter into the world of mist. He practically flew over the steps to tumble in the cold sand. The Stalfoses flanked him from each side and one behind. They were a short ways from the Temple when Link finally turned around satisfied with the open area. His side was beginning to hurt and he gasped for breath.  
  
"Get ready this is gonna be a tough fight." Link said darkly.  
  
Both stalfoes on either side of him drew their weapons.  
  
"We ssshall fight along sssside you if you wisssh!" One said.  
  
"We are yoursss to lead! We will gladly follow!" The other added.  
  
"Anything to free Kamo." The last stalfoes said albeit sadly. Link didn't like the way he said it, but he knew there was probably no choice in the matter. If this is was all that Kamo would be used for, a puppet for Gannondorf, then who was he to deny the man freedom. Still, Link found himself questioning his resolve. Had he really done all that was in his power to save Kamo's life? Was there even a way?  
  
Unfortunately he didn't have the time to think about it much as Kamo's form appeared at the entrance. Unlike before, he acted as if he was uncertain to leave the premises of the Temple, looking about him curiously and blinking profusely into the gray light of the day.  
  
"Thisss isss the firssst time in ssscenturies that he'sss left the Temple'sss inner chamber." The stalfoes to Link's left said quietly.  
  
"Do you think that being outside of the chamber has reverted him back?" Link asked hopefully. But as Kamo spotted the four, he gave a wild smile fangs and all.  
  
"No, not in the leasssst bit." The stalfoes to the right replied rather glumly as Kamo started for them allowing his sword to drag in the sands behind him.  
  
Link readied his sword, "Okay you guys, try to keep him distracted, he can't attack all four of us at once!"  
  
"You'd be surprissssed," The stalfoes behind quipped. Link shot him a look and he added; "All we can do issss give you an opening, but that issss all we can do for you."  
  
The boy nodded but there was an uncertain look on his face. "What about you guys? Is that really alright? I mean, won't you be killed?"  
  
The stalfoes shrugged. "We are already dead." It said half-heartedly.  
  
Link felt a hard shove from behind as the Stalfoes stepped forward. "Headsssss up!" He hissed eyes glowing brightly. Link looked back to the front and saw that the swordsman was walking their way. "Spread out!" Link said making a grand sweep with his arm. "And don't try to attack him, take the defensive! You'll last longer! Leave offensive to me!"  
  
All three mock saluted stoutly. "Yesss ssssirrrr!" And with that, each took off in a different direction forming a rather wide circle around Kamo.  
  
When the demon swordsman saw this he slowed to a stop looking at each of them in turn. A flicker of amusement passed his painted features and that was all Link saw before Kamo disappeared in a flash, kicking up a sand wave in his wake. For one second Link lost sight of Kamo and his eyes darted every which way until he heard a distinct clang. Homing in on the sound, Link looked to his left and found that one of the Stalfoes had intercepted Kamo Spiked mace crossed the Helix blade perfectly. Link was to say the least amazed by the quick response. He was so sure that the stalfoes where a slow lot and would be easy targets for Kamo. But this illusion was shattered as the bone monster threw Kamo back with his weapon. Seemingly pleased, Kamo jumped back at him eager to tear into his.umm, bones. But the Stalfoes simply took a side stance and wielded his weapon with no hesitation, parrying the attack once more.  
  
Amazing! Link had never seen anything like that! He was quite glad that these particular stalfoes were on his side! He was almost too distracted with the fight displayed when he gave himself a mental slap.  
  
*What are YOU doing?! You have a job to do! Stop standing there like some little kid!*  
  
Link gripped the Master Sword for reassurance and quickly started to make his way around Kamo, cautious that the Swords man did not see him and that he did not stray too close. The other two Stalfoes waited patiently posted in their spots. Actually, it seemed that they watched the fight with great anticipation. Once in a while Link would catch a shoulder bone twitch here, or bony fingers snap quietly as they tightened their grips upon their weapons.  
  
The boy concentrated upon finding an opening, but it was very difficult as the swordsman was fast and he struck with lightning quick precision.  
  
Link shook his head clearing it. "No, I have to find an opening, even if it's the most vulnerable part of his body.Even if it means that I may kill him."  
  
A loud bone-breaking crash was heard and as Link looked on, sand had kicked up in place where he saw the first stalfoes and Kamo fighting, and he had not the chance to think where Kamo was when he heard another metallic clang. Link's gaze shot to the right.  
  
Kamo began his assault mercilessly causing the stalfoes to slowly back up with each block. Second chance, and still no opening!  
  
"No, he can't be THAT good." Link murmured softly, and yet for Kamo it was highly possible. But Link didn't have too long to debate about this notion for unlike the last fight, this stalfoes fell too soon as Kamo used his speed to dart in a different directions confusing it. And a smooth slice from behind brought the stalfoes down. It's pieces rained down upon the sand. Once again the Kamo disappeared. The boy frantically looked about as he scolded himself mentally for letting it happens AGAIN.  
  
"LINK!!!!" A hoarse voice shouted, and Link felt something hard throw him to the side. As he fell Link saw Sparks fly as weapons clashed. It took only a few seconds for the boy to realize what had happen.  
  
Kamo had attacked him but the stalfoes pushed him out of the way. This noble move however came at a price, and right before Link hit the sands, he saw Kamo expertly maneuver his sword and cleanly cut the stalfos in half. The pieces fell right before the boy and as they did, everything seemed to slow.  
  
*Link, counter NOW!! * The Voice of the stalfos echoed in his mind, and at that moment, the Master Sword flashed to life, and weather Link realized what it meant or not, his body KNEW and fell easily to the side in a roll. In that split second when he recovered, he found himself at Kamo's back, and instinctively, he launched himself up off of Kamo's back.  
  
As he did so, he immediately caught Kamo's attention and the swordsman looked behind and around him before looking up. However, by that time it was too late as Link had reached his height, Master Sword poised, and began to descend fast. He knew everything was perfect, the timing, the speed, and knew exactly where the blade was to land.  
  
But as he descended, his eyes locked onto Kamo's. In that brief exchange, something in Kamo's face changed in a blink of an eye. An image replaced Kamo's face.  
  
An image of another face.  
  
Strong Crystal blue eyes stared back at him sadly, face was full of color and life and was framed by golden blond hair. It was a kinder gentler face.  
  
HIS face...  
  
Link's eyes widened as he suddenly  
  
He couldn't kill Kamo! The thought screamed through Link's head, shattering his concentration.  
  
In that split second before impact, Link faltered and Kamo saw this. When this second ended, the tables had drastically turned upon Link and the boy suddenly found himself upon the ground pinned and weaponless. Kamo pinned the boy to the ground holding him by the neck, chocking him profusely. Right before impact, Kamo saw Link hesitate, and heaved his own sword upwards, dealing a quick concise disarming blow to Link. This sent the Master Sword spinning viciously high into the air. While stunned Kamo snatched the boy in mid air slamming him to the ground victorious causing sand to fly every which way. With only one hand Kamo pinned Link down his whole body was bent over him very much in the same manner as a wolf would to its prey.  
  
Link's eyes began to water as Kamo threw his weight onto Link. The boy tore at his hands trying to get him to release his iron grip. But the demon swordsman pushed him deeper into the sands, his fanged smile growing savage and hungry.  
  
"K, Kamo!!!" Link choked. "Kamo stop!!!!" But Link could not force the older youth off him by sheer strength alone.  
  
The possessed swordsman did not heed his cry, seemingly enjoying his pain. Blackness began to creep on the outer edges of Link's vision and the boy knew he was running out of time!  
  
Link kept one hand upon Kamo's still trying to pry it off as his other hand reached into his pockets. Searching desperately as the air left his lungs, Link fingered a shard of the golden triforce. His hand gripped it tightly as he with drew it and fiercely rammed it into Kamo's hand like a dagger.  
  
Upon contact, Link felt a surge of energy leap from the triforce as if responding to Kamo's hand. The resulting energy caused the small piece of triforce to burn brightly. That was when Link felt the pressure lift from his throat and he coughed and gasped as air flooded back into his burning lungs. As soon as he caught his breath, he found himself still lying upon his back staring up. Kamo was still knelt over him, but he was staring at his own hand (the one that Link stabbed) in utter bewilderment. If he had caused Kamo any pain, he certainly wasn't showing it. When Kamo turned his hand to look at the front and back, Link noticed that there wasn't even a cut or single drop of blood.  
  
Link began to sit upright rubbing his neck sorely. Kamo did not move or force him down again but did not seem to even notice that Link was even there. His blank white eyes had regained their color and Link saw the familiar blue eyes filled with puzzlement.  
  
And right before Link's eyes, another transformation happened, the slivery white fringe of Kamo's hair seemed to wash away revealing golden blond hair. Pale colors and war paint faded from his face as his face was flushed with life once more.  
  
Kamo drew in a shaky breath as something else came back to him. He raised a hand to his head as if something pained him greatly.  
  
"Ka, Kamo?" The boy began, but the other's eyes had suddenly shot open, those blue eyes shone once more, brightly, strongly, as if a heavy veil were lifted from them.  
  
*LINK! *  
  
A distinctly female voice called and both looked up heavenwards. There, Link spotted the Master Sword that Kamo had knocked out of his grasp, (evidently it was powerful enough to send it into the stratosphere) falling sharp edge pointed down wards toward them and gaining speed. And Link knew who its target was.  
  
Kamo sat there upon his knees looking at this falling blade unbelievingly. And much to Link's horror, Kamo raised his arms up as if ready to intercept the blade and the name escaped his lips.  
  
"ZELDA!"  
  
"What?! Zelda?!" Link said aloud. "No, how did he?! What is~!?" Questions spun through Link's mind and he shook his mind free of it all as he realized that Kamo was in danger. "Kamo! Snap out of it! You've got to move! That's not~!!!" But Link could not finish as he glanced up once more and saw that the Master Sword's form was enveloped in a soft white glow, but it did little to slow the speed of it's deadly decent. The misty cloud covered the Master Blade and as if formed, white soft feathers were left in it's wake. And soon Link could make out the form of a cloak, as the figure continued to fall, the form of the Master Sword disappeared and the figure became more clear, it was then that the high speed winds blew back the hooded cloak to reveal the head of a sleeping woman with beautiful shimmering golden hair topped with a majestic tiara upon her forehead.  
  
It was the woman from his dreams!  
  
So, her name was also Zelda.  
  
At the last moment, Link knowing there was nothing he could do for Kamo, jumped out of the way as the two figures met. And from where he was, he could HEAR the sound of metal sliding cleanly into flesh, but when he looked, he saw that there were two people holding each other. Kamo's face was towards him and Link saw glistening tears fall from his eyes as he held Zelda with all his might.  
  
"Link, I've waited so long for you." Zelda whispered. And Kamo, whose name was apparently Link as well nodded softly.  
  
"Zelda, I knew you would come back for me, I knew you wouldn't forget." Link replied in a weary voice.  
  
"Now, let us go on together, my dear Link."  
  
And that was all the boy hero heard before a bright light enveloped the two to bathe the whole area in white warm light. 


	14. Fate that Endures

"I'm always yearning after that strong, shining glance,  
  
Even if tears soak my cheeks, that's surely not weakness,  
  
Don't sometimes count what you can't do, you should just walk,  
  
There's no night that will continue forever, even if it's in the rain,  
  
Though it's little by little, the scent of elapsing wind goes changing,  
  
Yes, the path is continuing, because I'll never let go of such a sorrow as 'good-bye'  
  
Even if the sunset brings darkness and comes, I'm not disheartened  
  
We don't' have to think anything like 'I'll fight alone,'  
  
In this world that continues to anywhere, I'm always near you."  
  
Hack/Sign "Dawn" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link wasn't sure how long he had been out, but when he opened his dark almond eyes, he found himself upon his back staring at a dark shady sky. Slowly, the boy sat up looking about him curiously. He was surrounded completely by fog, all scenes of the withering temple of time, the shores of the cold beach, and any signs of the fight between Kamo and the Stalfoes were no where to be found.  
  
Slightly alarmed, Link began to wonder if this was all another dream. But it couldn't be as he felt the grainy particles of sand between his fingers and (annoyingly) in his tunic and boots. But then again, he had known his past dreams to be very realistic.  
  
"Where am I? What's going on here?" The boy asked aloud, feeling the cold chill of the fog settle upon him.  
  
"Take it easy Link; you're still on Isle of Ages." A male voice suddenly said from behind. Link couldn't help but give a jump, and spun around to come face to face with an older version of him.  
  
Or at least that's what he thought. The youth that stood before him had Kamo's face, but he wore the same green tunic that Link did. There were a few differences such as the white cloth that covered the man's arms and legs, and the tough brown gauntlet and gloves. There was a large brown belt slung across his body, why he even had an identical matching hat to Links!  
  
"Y, you're." Link tried to say but he was still too busy gawking at this new figure. The young man seemed rather amused and he gave a lopsided smile.  
  
"Dream Walker? Yes, that's what you called me and I found it a much better title than Kamo." The man said lightly. After this, Link recomposed himself realizing that he must be acting really stupid right now. Once more he tried again.  
  
"Thanks, I liked the name myself. But," Link's voice trailed off as he realized he didn't know what he was going to ask the man. Fortunately for the young hero, the man seemed to understand and he bent to one knee so that he was at Link's eye level.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself Link, I can imagine you have many questions, and quite frankly I don't blame you. But first thing is first," The man bowed his head, a fist clenched over his heart. "I thank you deeply Link of Outset Island, because of you, I have been set free from Gannondorf's evil clutches."  
  
As he spoke these words, faint disjointed memories flashed through Link's mind and he remembered everything. An unreadable expression crossed his young features.  
  
"B, but wait, didn't you.I mean, when the Master Sword came down.And then she said your name was.." Link began to babble and he wanted to mentally kick himself for being so weird! But the man raised his head eyes glinted as if laughing a soft pensive smile upon his lips. And not to sound strange or anything, but Link found that the young man's smile was wonderful. It was so kind and gentle almost fatherly.  
  
"Link, just as you have found out, my name is Link as well." The older Link revealed, and some how, younger Link wasn't as surprised as he'd first thought he'd be.  
  
"I wonder if that means I was named after you.But I also wonder if you were."  
  
"The Hero of Time?" The young man finished. "Yes, I was called that at one point in my life."  
  
Now the first revelation young Link could handle, but THIS..  
  
"So, that would explain how you knew all the stuff you did about the old Hylian language and about the old Kingdom of Hyrule." Link said.  
  
At the mere mention of the lost kingdom, young Link saw the former flinch ever so slightly the smile dying out faster than a candle in a lake.  
  
Of course, it didn't hit Link till a second later to realize that speaking of his beloved kingdom would pain the former hero.  
  
"Link, Hero of Time, how did you come to be under Gannondorf's control? Is that why you didn't come to save the kingdom before when it needed you?"  
  
The former Hero seemed to stem the pain with in and it was clearly visible on his face. Even if he was dead, the malice he held for the dark lord hand not waned a bit. Even centuries later. The Hero breathed in deeply before opening his eyes slowly.  
  
"Young one you must realize that even the greatest heroes must abide to the law of time and my time on this world eventually did come to an end. When Gannondorf finally broke free from his prison those many, many years ago, I had already passed on."  
  
The older man stopped a bit perplexed. And Link couldn't blame him; it must be strange to talk about yourself that way. After a second of awkward silence Link continued. "My final resting place resided deep within the Sacred Forest and the Kokiri children became my eternal guardians, but when Gannondorf broke free, he ravaged the sacred woods along with the Hyrule Kingdom. And it was then that he came upon my resting place."  
  
Now a dark look crossed over older Link's fine features and the young hero already knew where this sad tale was headed, but he ended up finishing the sentence that the former hero could not.  
  
"He desecrated your remains didn't he? And he resurrected you." Link himself began to feel a rise in his heart, and he loathed the evil lord even more so. "And that's how you became a mockery to the world."  
  
"I don't know how he did it, but he was able to summon my spirit back to this plane because it made his revenge against me the more sweeter and there was no other spirit that could assimilate perfectly with the body. Once he had my spirit, he looked into my memories, and life, trying to find where the Triforce of Courage and Master Sword lay hidden since at that time the Sacred Temple had already been completely destroyed while he searched for it."  
  
The young hero began to understand and the pieces fell into place.  
  
"And he couldn't find either of them because they were hidden AFTER you had passed away." The Hero nodded.  
  
"Gannondorf was furious but there was really nothing he could do for his powers were still sealed by the Master Sword. Because of this, he could not fully control my spirit, and when I was put into the body he reconstructed from my remains, he had next to no control over me."  
  
"That's why he kept you in the chamber. But I don't understand if you were so defiant, why did he put up with you?" Link asked. "Why didn't he, ummm, you know, destroy you?"  
  
The former hero shook his head slightly and said; "He casted an intricate spell upon me that was to slowly but surely take over my spirit but it would take years for it to be completed. For you see, he decided that once the spell was completed, he would send me out in search of the Master Sword so that I would break it's seal upon his powers." The Hero explained. "He also hoped that with my looks, I would lure the descendant of Princess Zelda out and seize the triforce of wisdom from her. And some how, track down the triforce of courage, since I had once been it's owner."  
  
Link's mind filtered everything that the Hero had told him thus far, it was such an elaborate and devious plan that only Gannondorf himself could hatch. So Gannondorf used the Hero of Time like a tool to achieve his own means..All these years..  
  
But the Hero wasn't done yet as he said; "I fought as long as I could every waking second, but I knew that I wouldn't last. So I waited for a suitable soul, a new hero of the realm to come forward. I knew one was destined to come forward because I foresaw it in my dreams." At this the older Link smirked. "Gannon may have chained my body down, but my mind was in some senses free. And he never did realize that I possessed the power of dreams. It was a substantial gift I had when I was about your age. Though fortunately Gannon never found out about it."  
  
Link thought this over for a bit and then replied; "So if you had known all along, why hadn't didn't the dreams come sooner?"  
  
"Because I needed a homing beacon, an anchor if you will something with sentimental value that I had once held."  
  
"Like the Master Sword?" Link asked.  
  
"Or something of a collective sentience of an essence of that which it represents." The Hero said and upon seeing the terribly bewildered face of his younger peer he elaborated raising his right hand to his eye level. "I can only guess that you have only a piece of that or I would have been able to make a stronger connection..."  
  
It was then that the boy finally understood what the Hero was getting at, and he pulled out the shard from his pocket almost forgetting that it was there.  
  
Yes, now that he recalled, everything DID begin to happen when he came into contact with the first Triforce shard.  
  
Link's large eyes flickered upon the golden piece in his hand to the hero before him.  
  
"So, all those images that I saw, those were~"  
  
"My memories. When I first was able to make a connection to you, I used your mind as a safe keeping for all my memories. Whenever Gannondorf robbed me of my memories, I had that 'anchor' in you that kept drawing my dreams back to you, thus I could always regain what I had lost."  
  
Okay, now that was just plain weird, and Link had to really try hard not to let his discomfiture show. So that pretty much explained everything, and the boy turned it over in his mind. It was just so amazing, Link didn't know if he could share this with anyone let alone believe him! Well there was the King of Red Lions, but anyone else.  
  
"Excuse me umm, Hero of Time sir." Link began uncertainly. The other inclined his head slightly.  
  
"Please call me Link."  
  
"Link, was this really the only way to save you? Did you have to die? I thought that, I mean, I promised you that I would save you, and I didn't. " The boy said and the young man could only smile that warm smile though albeit sadly.  
  
"Don't you see Link? You did save me, and in doing so you inadvertently saved your world from a terror that no one saw coming... Had you let me live, I would of remained a threat to you and your cause. Besides, there only can ever be ONE Link destined to save this realm.It is in our blood, it is our fate." At this, the old hero's expression grew sad and his eyes reflective. "Though it was my wish that Gannon be sealed away forever, for I never wanted anyone else to experience what I had to. But now I realize that can never be this is destiny."  
  
As the former hero said these words, Link knew that the time had come to part ways, and he thought he felt a shift in power, though he couldn't explain this as it was something he only FELT. But there were still so many questions he wanted to ask him, especially;  
  
"Link, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Ask of me what ever you wish."  
  
"Are we, you know, with the names and all, are you my.relative or something?"  
  
At this the other chuckled as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. And it was then that he motioned the younger to come closer. Link did and the hero leaned over to whisper softly so that only he could ever here.  
  
"Dekxadw Sui Jkef Kxo Vcen Ev Kamo Eh Kxo Fujjadw Ev Wodohukaedj, Rik Kxo Vuko Suhhaot Nakx Ad Mo Rceet Cado Odtihoj Kxo Huluwojev Ucc Kxo Oouhj, Ak Jihlaloj. "  
  
When he pulled away, Link had just gotten over his initial shock to replace it with frustration.  
  
"Wh, what?! Hey! That's not fair Link! You can't speak in that language! I don't understand it!" The boy fumed.  
  
The other only laughed. "Oh well maybe next time eh?" He suddenly closed his eyes, and Link felt a chilling breeze flow by caressing his small face to billow around the former hero who stood then.  
  
"Link.Hero of Time." Link said softly. "It's almost time isn't it? I wish you didn't have to go, that there was a way you could stay."  
  
"Young one, do not mourn for my passing. Shadows of the dead don't protect your loved ones, YOU do." He replied gently. Link understood fully what he meant, but couldn't help but feel the sadness. The former hero opened his eyes again and glanced down at him. "Say, could you do me a favor?" And when the younger nodded he asked; "Could you do something about all this fog? I really want to see your world, with my own eyes."  
  
It was a request easily fulfilled as Link raised his Wind Waker. The other watched with something of interest and the boy was only too happy to perform before him. He conducted the Ballad of the Winds and as summoned, strong currents of air came, swirling about the two to expand till it covered the whole area. Little by little the fog began to lift till the rays of the sun broke through to shine warmly upon the cold sands. A sound of the ocean was heard, and even the squawking of seagulls floated down to them. The Temple of Time stood still suddenly exposed and the Master Sword glinted gently in the light a few feet behind them.  
  
But the younger Link wasn't watching this, as his attention was to his predecessor.  
  
The Hero of Time stared at this vast body of sparkling blue ocean spread out endlessly before him. His eyes became clouded and seemed as if they were going to spill tears, but he closed them quickly and raised his face to the sun soaking in it's blessed rays.  
  
"Was this the only future that I could leave you? Were the endless plains and mountain ranges fated to be nothing more but a mere memory forgotten? And the Kingdome I fought hard for and spilled blood for destined to be lost?" He asked as if to himself. Link said nothing as he knew the old hero was lamenting for the days long gone.  
  
"Link! Don't be sad!" A small voice suddenly said causing the two to look about them. There was a soft sound of bells heard and from the corner of his eyes Link spotted a small object that glowed brightly and moving fast circling them.  
  
"A fairy?" Link asked, but the hero cried out happily;  
  
"Navi!" The hero raised his hands to the air as if to embrace it.  
  
"She's not the only one here! How dare you forget us!" Another voice came, and the younger boy watched as two more fairies appeared and circled around the hero. One was a dark color and the other a pink.  
  
"Tattle and Tale!" The Hero said as they rested in his outstretched hand.  
  
"Navi? Tattle? Tale?" Link asked confused.  
  
"Better known to you as the stalfose!" Navi said. "I'm so happy you set our Link free! I knew you could do it!"  
  
Link narrowed his eyes at the small fairy and then suddenly realized something. "HEY! You're the fairy I saw in my dream!" The fairy flew from Link's hand and bobbed up and down.  
  
"Me and Link were partners in the old days." Navi said. "When he waited for your coming, we heard his voice calling us in our dreams because we had such a strong bond with him. But in his current state we could not be near him unless we changed our appearances."  
  
The hero nodded smiling affectionately, "That's right, Navi, Tattle and Tale were my eyes and ears to what was happening on the outside would. They were the ones watching you Link. And it was They who kept reminding me of my past.Like you, I owe them much."  
  
The Black and Pink fairy bobbed suddenly different tones of bells could be heard.  
  
"Link, it took awhile, but can we return home now? We could of left years earlier but we didn't want to leave your side. And SHE would never forgive us if we ever did." Tattle stressed the word 'she' but the younger Link didn't have to ask to know who they were referring to.  
  
"You don't have to be sad Link, it wasn't your fault that the world is this way, it's all that darn Gannondorf's fault! But don't worry! I'm sure the new age hero will give him hell for you!" Tale said and circled around the younger boy excitedly. "This future is safe in his hands! He's going to build a new future and he's going to protect it, so don't be sad!"  
  
The Hero couldn't help but laugh and when he looked to Link all traces of the sadness was gone. "Well you heard them Link, give Gannon hell for us won't you?"  
  
Navi flew around her beloved partner then. "Link, it's time to leave, but your spirit still has a few emotional ties here that you need to put to rest."  
  
The hero nodded and reached into his pocket to produce a small blue instrument.  
  
"What is that?" The young boy asked eyeing it curiously.  
  
"It's called the Ocarina of Time Link, it was one of Hyrule's sacred treasures holding special properties if played ultimately commanding the flow of time. After this, I want you to return it to it's keepers, the Heir to the Royal family of Hyrule."  
  
"Okay, I promise." Link agreed uncertainly.  
  
"As a last request, would you mind if you conducted for me?" The Hero asked, and smiled as Link raised his baton only too happy to oblige. "Thank you." He said softly as he began to play. The baton moved slowly and on beat guiding the song.  
  
It was a sad song, but in a way it was peaceful to Link's Soul and he did not doubt that it did the same for the spirit of the legendary hero. When the song was over Link saw the Hero's spirit fading, but his face could be clearly seen, content and when he looked back at him, it was full of promise and trust. The three small fairies one by one blinked out of sight the sounds of bells echoing softly like wind chimes.  
  
"Link, please protect the princess." He said gently. Young Link walked forward as his apparition became transparent.  
  
"Of course, but I won't do it because you tell me to!" Link replied sternly. This brought that beautiful smile back to the Hero's Lips.  
  
"I know." And just before he completely faded from view his voice could be heard; "Thank you Link for everything, and please tell the King that I'll continue to play for him, even on the other side."  
  
And then he was gone, his last words carried away with the mysterious winds to that place far away out of reach.  
  
In his place Link found the Ocarina glinting as if haunted. Gingerly he picked it up and casting his gaze out to that far horizon, he embraced the Hero's last words in his heart.  
  
~*~*~* Epilogue*~*~*~  
  
That strange episode had been months ago, since then, Link has contended to finding the other pieces of the Triforce of Courage, up till now, he's found all except one.  
  
Link fingered the precious artifact, as he kept it in his pocket where ever he went. It was like a lucky charm for him and he could always remember the courage and strength of the Hero of Time. He wanted to be just like him, and better. In his spare time he toiled over what the hero had said to him in that strange Hylian language. But even that eventually was solved with much help from the King of Red Lions, who had even begun to teach him the old language.  
  
"Link!!!" The King of Red Lions called out bringing the boy from his thoughts. "Link up ahead!"  
  
As the boy looked forward he spied a pillar of light towering up from the ocean's dark depths.  
  
"That's gotta be it!" Link said excitedly, and he began to steer the boat in that direction.  
  
All too soon the grappling claw was lowered into the spot where the light had been and an iron coral encrusted chest broke to the surface. Link could not keep his excitement in as he opened the old chest. Bright golden light exploded fourth and the boy automatically shielded his eyes briefly before leaning over to retrieve the last piece of the sought after Triforce.  
  
Under the King of Red Lion's watchful gaze the boy pulled out his Triforce and like a puzzle fitted the missing piece into it's spot. Almost instantly all cracks disappeared as the Triforce reunited itself solidly. Power surged forth and Link could feel it flowing into his body, the overload was powerful and the next thing Link knew he had thrown his head back to stare into the dark night sky as the power over took him. Darkness pervaded his senses then and he struggled physically to open his eyes.  
  
What was going on? Was it happening again?!? Link wondered bewildered.  
  
It was then that Link's eyes suddenly shot open only to meet a wooden ceiling. Confused the boy sat up suddenly wondering why he was lying down.  
  
"W, wait this place." he said softly taking in his surroundings. Immediately he knew he was dreaming for he recognized the room as that in his dreams long ago, but this time it wasn't black and white, it was colored with healthy lively colors.  
  
A small noise came from the door way and as Link looked on he saw a small boy with a strangely familiar face walk in. He wore Link's green tunic and long hat but had a belt slung across his chest.  
  
But it was his face..The hairstyle and eyes..  
  
"Link?" Link asked bewildered. The boy smirked and the young hero recognized the smile.  
  
It was so amazing! This must be what the hero looked like when he was Link's age! Link marveled at how much MORE they looked similar. And that reminded him of something.  
  
He hopped off the small wooden bed and approached the young Hylian.  
  
"Hey, I figured out your stupid answer." Link said proudly. The other Link inclined his head slightly.  
  
"Oh so? I didn't think you would it's totally pointless!" He replied  
  
"What?! No it's not! It's important to me!" Link said defiantly. To which the other regarded him with curious eyes.  
  
"Is it? Does it make you any better of a hero if you were related to me? Does it change anything?"  
  
"Of course it does! I don't want to stand in your shadow! In fact, I want people to know that anybody can be a great hero! They don't have to WAIT for one. It all starts here." At this, Link pointed to his heart. "They don't have to depend on one person to come and save them or their future."  
  
An uncertain look crossed the former hero's child like features. "Yes, that may be true but unfortunately out of all those possible heroes, YOU have been chosen to be this realm's savior, and you alone hold the light of the world's future in your hands. And it won't end with you, for as long as there are people like Gannon, the realm will continue to chose it's warriors."  
  
This seemed to unsettle Link, but the boy shook it off as a determined smile crossed his features. "Well.No worry there then, This is what legends are made of! But I want my legend to be different than yours! It will inspire the next generation to stand and become guardians of our world just in case that 'new Gannon' comes along!"  
  
This must of taken the other by surprised for his eyes were wide and unreadable. Suddenly he broke out laughing locked the other boy in a head lock.  
  
"You're definitely one of a kind! You know, I wouldn't mind if the next hero would be called Link! Maybe we just started some kind of tradition?"  
  
The young hero struggled under the formers lock. "Nah, that's never gonna happen! That would be too much of a coincidence. There's just one Link, and that's me!"  
  
"My name's Link too!" The former hero pouted. The two would of gone on wrestling if a girl's voice hadn't called from out side.  
  
"Link! Oi! Link!" The former hero stopped suddenly his features lighting up.  
  
"Ah! That's Saria! Come on Link! I want you to meet them! Navi, Tattle and Tale are there too!" After he said this his expression became somewhat sly. "And you've gotta see princess Zelda, she's totally cute!"  
  
A blush crept up Link's face but he shook his head then. "No way! Not cuter than MY princess Zelda!" He argued playfully as the other released him. But as the former Hero reached the door, Link asked some what more seriously.  
  
"Hey Link," The former hero turned to find the other standing a few feet back eyes casted to the ground, fists clenched.  
  
"Yeah Link?"  
  
With out looking the boy spoke, "I'll make Gannon pay for what he did to you. If anything I want him to see your face staring back at him when I bring him down.That's why I just wanted to know, if I was related to you or not."  
  
The other boy walked back to stand before him, they were even about the same size! Finally after staring the other in the eyes the former Hero raised a hand to rest upon the others shoulder gently.  
  
"Weather we are related or not, I know Gannondorf will see me through your eyes. Because we share the same spirit."  
  
"So does that mean.?" Link trailed off, as the other turned away.  
  
Right as he reached the door, the former hero turned slightly. "What do you think?" He asked in return and with a laugh he disappeared outside.  
  
Once again, he had avoided answering Link's question, but when the boy really thought about it, it really wasn't that important was it? The hero had already served as a great inspiration to his life, and now he had entrusted the future of his world in Link's hands. Link was determined not to fail.  
  
But he wondered, if he was going to be the realm's new hero as the other Link had said, then what title could he bare? He hoped it wouldn't be the Hero of Time, for there could only ever be just one. As the boy ran out into the sunlight he wondered these things;  
  
Would his legend be as great as the Hero of Time's? And would he really be the last?  
  
*Nothing can Stop the flow of time  
  
Or the Passing of Generations,  
  
But the fate carried with in my bloodline  
  
Endures the ravages of all the years, it survives.*  
  
~ End ~  
  
A/N: Well this is the end of my story, it was actually very fun to write! I didn't know what to think as the connection between both Link's are purely controversial. So you can think what ever you like as to if Link is related to Link. SO, as this story has ended for Link, another continues for our Hero of Time. Now I can concentrate solely upon the other Fan Fic 'Star- Crossed Souls: Twilight of the Spirit Sword'. If you want to see what the Hero of Time is up to there, then please check it out! And of course, the usual reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to all those who have reviewed this fic, I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
